The Return
by charmedlover1114
Summary: Prue gave up everything for her sisters and now the elders are letting her return to them for a few days. Complications arrive and challenges are met, can the sister handle it all? Please Review.
1. The Return

Hey everyone!

Here is my newest story, I don't know if I'm going to continue it, but if I get enough reviews to show me that you guys like it, than I would be happy to add chapters.

The parts in italic means they are parts from the past or flashbacks that any of the characters are having.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Return**

_She was standing in the hospital, she had blood over her hands and looked down at the body she promised to protect. She failed, her sister got shot and she wasn't able to save her._

_She couldn't stop the tears from falling, her life was over, her sisters were her life and one was dead, the other was in hell, literally._

_She had tried everything, she called for Leo, the elders, anyone, but nothing, Piper was dead and there was nothing she could do about it._

_Suddenly everything around her froze, she looked up at the hospital clock that had stopped moving, she glanced to Piper hoping that in some miracle, it had been her who froze the room, but no, Pipers lifeless body was frozen too._

_Then someone appeared in the room, someone Prue did not want to see right now, "what do you want?"_

"_Prue, calm down, I want to help," he looked at Pipers body lying on the bed and gulped._

"_Calm down! Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down! Just get out of here before I vanquish you're sorry ass!"_

"_Damit Prue, just listen to me!" he ordered, his anger getting the best of him, "I can bring Piper back."_

_This caught Prue's attention, "What are you talking about Cole?"_

"_The source sent me here to offer you a deal," at Prue's expression he added, "One that will save all three of your sisters," he gulped again, preparing himself, for what was to come._

"_I only have two sisters Cole," she snapped, getting annoyed._

"_No," Cole argued, "you have three."_

_Prue listened as Cole went on about Paige, and mom, and Sam. Suddenly everything made sense, she had noticed weird things going on, the year Paige was born, and now she knew why._

"_So what does this have to do with saving them?" Prue asked after Cole finished his explanation._

"_Phoebe is in the under world, when she was told about Piper, she told me to make a deal with the source, she would stay in the underworld so that tempus could reverse time."_

"_She can't do that…" Prue started but was interrupted._

"_I know...That's why I'm here," he took deep breath, he knew that Prue would do anything for her sisters and he had to admit that he was kind of taking advantage of that, for Phoebe's sake._

"_I proposed something to the source and he agreed to it… That is of course, if you do."_

_Prue raised her eyebrows in confusion, and looked at the half-demon for an explanation._

"_You see, the source has agreed to reverse time, saving Piper and saving your witch status from going public. The condition, instead of Phoebe remaining in the underworld, is that you will die when time is reversed, Shax will kill you." He looked at her for any sort of response, and noticed that her mind seemed full of thoughts._

_Prue didn't know what to think ,she was so confused, her only thought was saving her sisters, she glanced to Piper and then looked back at Cole._

"_What about Phoebe?"_

_Cole sighed in relief, he was getting somewhere, "Phoebe will think that the original deal was made, her staying in the underworld, but I will shimmer her back to the manor. The source has also agreed that your other sister, Paige, will not be killed, she will be attacked by shax, to get rid of suspicions, but she will not be killed."_

"_What if I don't except?" Cole sighed he was hoping Prue would have excepted by now._

"_Than the source will take Phoebe's deal and she will remain in the underworld, plus paige would be killed, unless you could save her..." Cole thought he was leading her to saying no so he quickly added, "which is highly unlickly."_

_Prue thought this over, saving her two…three sisters in exchange for herself, she would except that any day, but this was the source, could she trust him? She didn't know what to do, she was about to speak, when an elder orbed into the room."_

"_Prudence, this deal is legit, I have been sent down to inform you."_

_Prue nodded, "They won't know, will they?" shewas referring to her sisters._

_The elder shook his head._

"_Will I ever be able to see them again," The elder looked at her sadly and Prue knew the answer, "No! Promise me that I will see them again!"_

_The elder hesitated but nodded, "Yes but not for a little while, not until Paige learns the craft and we know that she is safe."_

_Prue nodded._

"_Prudence, once time is reversed, you will not remember, this deal, not until you die, so you won't be able to stop your death when the time comes." _

_Prue hesitated but nodded and looked to Cole, "but Piper will be ok?"_

_Cole nodded._

"_Alright…I'll do it." She then looked at Cole, "You beter keep them safe, all three of them." Cole nodded again._

_With that, the elder orbed out and Cole shimmered out._

* * *

"I want to see them!" she was fuming. It had been over a year, and she wanted to see her sisters again.

"In time." The elder tried to calm her down.

"No! I want to see them now!" she stomped her foot down, "I demand to see them!" The elder seemed taken back by her actions "You told me that if I agreed to this whole thing, that you would let me see them!"

"Yes in time…but," he was cut of.

"It's been long enough," she argued but the elder shook his head, she had this argument several times with the elder, but this time she wasn't taking no for an answer. She suddenly broke down, on her knees, letting everything out.

"Let me see them, please, I…I never wanted to hurt them," the tears were falling, "I don't want this anymore, you said that I could go back to them, please," she pleaded.

He sighed, "what if you waited a few months…weeks…"

"No! I've waited to long already, Cole's gone, Paige has learnt, the are all safe."

The elder hesitated "Fine,"

"What?"

"I said fine…You may return to your sisters, on one condition…" he paused.

She looked at him waiting for him to announce the condition that separated her from her sisters.

"You cannot tell them what you did," he looked at her disappointed face, "not yet anyway."

"And why not?" she asked, not wanting to argue with him but at the same time wanting to know why she would have to lie to her sisters.

"It would just bring up some problems," he explained, "your sisters have a lot of demons to fight these days, and with you gone and Paige not a full expert yet, they are weaker, this is why we didn't want to send you back yet."

"But you are sending me back, and I will follow your condition," she saw the elder smile and she quickly added, "but I won't like it."

She then thought of something else, "what will I tell them?"

"Tell them that it is reward for all they have done and you have done," Prue sighed, more lies, if they ever found out, they would hate her. "We will put a spell on you to block you from Phoebe's premonitions." Prue nodded.

"What if they figure it out?" Prue asked him, she knew her sisters would be pissed and was hoping the elders had some sort of magical way to keep that from happening.

The elder shrugged, something Prue had never seen an elder do since she had been up there, "I don't think that will happen, but if it does, we will deal with it then."

"How long will I get to go back for?" Prue asked hopefully, she wanted to be with them for as long as possible.

The elder looked at her hopeful face, she is so excited to go back to her sisters, she doesn't realize that it won't be easy, "A few days, you cannot be down there for long." He answered, he could tell she was disappointed, "we will see what happens, you will get to have your powers though." He was trying to cheer her up.

Prue nodded, this was the best she was going to get so she accepted it.

"Are you ready to go back, no matter what difficulties you will face?" Prue's face fell, what difficulties? She shrugged it off and concentrated on seeing her sisters again. She hesitated but nodded.

* * *

"Paige!" Piper called as she tried to blow up the demon that had just shimmered in, he flinched but that was about it. Phoebe levitated into the air and kick the demon in the face sending him to the floor.

"Knife!" Paige called out after she orbed in and saw what was going on. The knife orbed and Paige through out her hand, letting the knife hit the demon in the chest.

The demon cried out in pain but before bursting into flames he began saying, "He's…coming." The girls than began cleaning up the kitchen as if they were used to this happening, and let's face it, they were.

Piper than looked at the knife that Paige used on the demon, that was now lying on the floor, full of demon blood.

"Paige, that was one of my best knives," Piper complained, "I can't use that now."

"I sure hope not," Phoebe added. Paige smiled.

"You know," Piper continued with her complaining, "you really have to start being more specific with your power."

Paige dumped the broken glass she had been picking up into the garbage and looked to her older sister, "I'm sorry, next time I'll make sure that when a demon is attacking, I will let it kill you so that I have time to get one of your 'bad knives'" she said sarcastically.

Piper looked back at her, "that's all I ask." She said sarcastically.

"What is it with all these demon attacks lately?" Phoebe asked, "and what was with the whole, he's coming thing?"

Paige shrugged, Piper picked the knife from the floor, "I don't know but we should go look for him in the book," she held up the demon blood covered knife in the air, "and then we scry!"

Paige followed along with Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled, Piper had been doing well lately, Paige had learnt the craft, and things with Leo were going great.

When Piper opened the door to the attic, her heart stopped as she saw who was in there, sitting on the couch her back facing them. The raven black hair was so familiar, it couldn't be…

Because Piper stopped in her tracks, it caused Paige to walk into her back, "Piper!"

At the sudden noise, Prue got up from her seat on the couch and turned around to face her sisters.

Paige realized who it was and almost fainted, how could this be.

Phoebe was the last to reach the attic, when she saw who was standing before them, her eyes widened in surprise, she felt the hot tears building up in her eyes, "Prue…"

* * *

So what do you think? Please review, I will try to post more chapters A.S.A.P. but I want to know what you guys think first.


	2. Introductions

Hey everyone,

Here is the next chapter, I will try to post more chapters soon so keep a look out for them.

Please Review.

* * *

**Introductions**

"Prue…" Phoebe couldn't believe it, her older sister, who had been dead for almost a year, was standing in the attic.

"Ummm…Hi," Prue tried, she was extremely nervous and her sisters expressions didn't make her fell any better.

"Prue!" Phoebe ran up to her and rapped her arms around her big sister, like she never had before.

Prue hesitated, hoping that the spell would work and that Phoebe would not get a premonition. After a few seconds, Prue hugged back, she had been waiting or this moment for so long and it was finally here.

Phoebe let out sobs as she held Prue close, Prue then pulled away, wiping her own tears away and look past Phoebe to Piper who still had not moved from Paige's side.

Prue wanted to wait for Piper to make the first move, but Piper just starred at her, mixed emotions on her face. Prue couldn't help it anymore, the last time she had seen Piper, she was lying lifeless in the hospital.

Prue ran up to her little sister and pulled her into a forced hug, Piper didn't hug back, or pull away.

"I'm so glad your ok," Prue mentally slapped herself for saying that, but she continued hugging Piper, hoping that her sisters were in to much shock to have thought anything of it.

Piper pulled away, tears in her eyes, her big sister, her rock, the one to always fall back on, was back, "Prue?"

"Ya Pipe."

Piper just let out a loud sob and ran into her big sisters arms, "I thought you left me, I was so mad and… I didn't think I could make it with out you," Prue just rubbed Pipers back comforting her the only way she could.

Paige felt tears run down her face as she watched her sisters sob. She was also nervous knowing she would be meeting Prue for the first time.

Prue pulled away from Pipers hug and looked at Paige, she instantly felt guilty. There were many times 'up there' were she imagine what things would be like if she didn't except the sources offer, now looking at her baby sister, she felt horrible for even considering not saving her.

"I'm Paige," Paige introduced nervously, taking a step towards Prue.

Piper and Phoebe watched the introduction, letting out silent sobs of happiness.

"Ya, I know," Prue then realized that sounded a little snobby so she covered it up, "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"I'm glad to finally meet you too," Paige extended her hand, Prue just looked at it, she seemed to hesitate but then pulled Paige into a hug.

Paige hugged her back, it was a little awkward at first but the awkwardness soon faded and the two pulled away.

"Prue…" Prue turned to the person who spoke and it was Phoebe, "not that I'm not so happy to have you back, but, Why? How? How long?"

Prue sighed 'here come the lies' and signaled for her sisters to sit down, they did and she sat across from them, she was about to explain, when Phoebe got up off the couch and went to sit next to Prue, holding her hand, thinking that if she let go, her sister would leave again.

Prue smiled at her baby sister and began, "The elders sent me here for a few days as a reward for everything I did and for everything you guys are doing."

"And then you have to leave again?" Piper asked sadly, Prue nodded, Piper got up and ran out of the attic.

"Piper!" Paige called about to go after her sister.

"No," Prue called out and got up from the couch, "I have to talk to her," she looked down, Phoebe was still holding her hand, she gave her little sister a small smile and kissed her hand before she let go of it and then exited the attic.

Phoebe and Paige thought about listening in on the conversation, but they decided against it, it would be intruding. So they went to look in the book for the demon they had recently fought.

Prue took a deap breath, and knocked on the door.

"Prue?" came the reply.

"Ya Piper, can I come in?"

Piper nodded from inside the room and almost laughed at herself 'she can't see you idiot'

"Piper?"

"Uh ya, come in."

Prue opened the door and closed it behind her, she saw Piper sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Where's Leo, I wanted to see him," Prue was trying to make small talk.

"He's busy with a charge." Piper mumbled.

"Piper…" Prue was ready to begin her comfort speech.

Piper turned around to face her sister, "I'm sorry Prue, everyday I dreamed that I could that I could see you again, if only for a second. I didn't realize that I would have to say goodbye, I just don't think I handle you leaving again." Piper let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

Prue's heart went out to her sister, she had caused this pain, it doesn't matter what she had done it for. Piper would always think that she left her for an innocent who died anyway. Prue had gotten over the fact that she couldn't save Dr. Griffiths, she had a long talk with Andy, yes Andy. They saw each other when she first died, and like her mother and grandmother, helped her through it.

Prue loved being with Andy, but she missed her sisters so much, and she wished she could stay down here with them, forever.

"I'm so sorry Piper," Prue felt the long awaited tears fall down her face, much faster than Piper's, she hadn't cried like this since she first died.

"I'm so so sorry, I should never have left you, I didn't want to," Piper thought that Prue was going to burst, she had never seen her big sister cry like this, and it broke her heart.

"I didn't want to leave you, but I had to, I had to…" she trailed off and sobbed into Pipers shoulder for a few minutes. Than she realized that it was Piper that needed comforting and picked her head up.

"I'm sorry," Prue choked out, Piper nodded her head and bit her lip, she let more tears fall and pulled Prue into a hug.

"I love you Prue."

Prue held onto her little sister for dear life, "I love you too Piper… so much."

They just hugged for a little while longer, and then Prue pulled away, and wiped the tears off her face.

Piper smiled, "so what do you say I make some hot chocolate and we all catch up?"

Prue smiled back at her little sister, "sound's great."

Piper and Prue walked into the attic, hand in hand to see Phoebe and Paige looking at the book intensely.

Phoebe looked up from her reading at her two, smiling older sisters, "things went well?"

Piper walked up to the book with Prue and answered, "We thought you two would be listening."

Paige's head shot up from the book and looked at her sister as if she was astonished by her accusation, "Us? I can't believe you'd think that? Don't you know us at all?"

"That's the problem," Piper answered, "I know you to well."

Prue felt a little left out, she didn't know Paige, at all. Phoebe looked towards Prue and noticed how her sisters eyes were sad, and knew why so she changed the subject.

"Well we found the demon in the book, he is a messenger demon, he sends important messages to witches."

Piper shrugged, "I guess we shouldn't have killed the messenger."

"We should when it's a big scary demon looking messenger." Paige added.

"Well," Prue announced, "you girls can do the demon vanquishing later, right now, we need to catch up."

"Wow Prue, I never thought I would here you say that." Phoebe said as she closed the book.

"Well I want to know what my sisters are up to." Prue looked towards Piper, "Piper's making hot chocolate, let's go."

She ran out the door, still holding Pipers hand, with a giggle, Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand followed.

Piper went to go make some hot chocolate, and Prue went to the living room and plopped down on the couch, she had so many questions for her sisters, but she felt guilty asking them things when she had to lie to them about just about everything, they didn't deserve that, why couldn't she just tell them?

When Phoebe and Paige reached the living room, Phoebe noticed how Prue looked distracted and guilty, as if she was fighting a mental battle with herself.

Phoebe wanted to comfort her big sister so she walked to where Prue was sitting and sat down next to her, putting her head on Prue's shoulder.

Prue smiled at the gesture but it just made her feel more guilty.

Piper walked in with four hot chocolates and handed one to Paige, who then sat down on the couch across from Phoebe and Prue, Piper then handed one to Prue and Phoebe who smiled at her. Then she grabbed the last one and sat down next to Paige on the couch, a part of her wanted to go cuddle up to Prue like Phoebe had, but she knew Paige would take it personally so she decided against it.

After taking a sip of her hot chocolate Prue looked at her three sisters, "So…What's up?"

"I think 'up' is your department Prue," Phoebe joked, Prue half smiled.

Prue sighed a little annoyingly, she wanted to talk about her death as less as possible, "I meant, what's going on? Who are you dating?" she turned to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up at her sister, "you will be happy to know, that I am done with Cole."

Prue looked down, her mind flashed back to the talk they had and the deal they had made,

"_You keep them safe…all three of them."_

_Cole nodded._

"Oh…" Prue responded, retrning from her flash back.

Piper saw a hint of depression in Prue's eyes, "you don't seem happy."

Prue looked up, she had to be careful, her sisters could read her eyes like a news paper, "I'm not happy if Phoebe's not happy." She stated firmly.

"Well I am happy." Phoebe announced, "and when you were gone, Paige took over your hatred for Cole"

Paige smiled at Prue and Prue smiled back, "great minds think alike."

Paige felt herself blush a little, getting complimented by Prue was like winning a Grammy.

"What about you Pipe? How's? What's his name again? Dan was it?" Prue joked.

"Why you little," Piper through a pillow at her big sister playfully.

"Who's Dan?" Paige asked curiously.

"A hot neighbor we had that Piper dated while Leo was…away," Phoebe explained. Paige smiled and nodded.

"And you Paige?"

Paige shrugged, "I have this one friend Glenn, we've been on and off, but he travels a lot, I don't see him much."

Prue nodded, conversations were still a little awkward with Paige.

"So Prue, what about you? You and Andy get busy on cloud nine?" Phoebe asked.

Prue slapped her sister playfully on the arm, "No, I did see him though, I missed him a lot, but not as much as I missed my sisters."

"We missed you too Prue," Piper announced.

Prue smiled, this was how it should be, her and her sisters together, Prue sighed as she knew it was never going to happen.

"So…How are mom and Grams doing" Phoebe asked.

"There fine, and they send lots of love." Prue answered, she was happy she could be honest about something's.

"Hey Prue?" everyone turned to Paige, "do you have your powers?"

Prue answered by waving her hand and shoving a pillow in Pipers face lightly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Phoebe announced amused, throwing a pillow at Paige.

The sisters then erupted in a huge pillow fight, almost spilling the hot chocolates that were on the tables next to them.

After about five minutes of pillow fighting, the girls finally stopped.

Phoebe looked at Paige, her red hair was all over the place, "your hair is a mess."

Paige smirked, and fluffed down her hair. "well I'm going up to bed."

Phoebe nodded, "me too."

Piper turned to Prue who was also fixing her hair, "you ok with the couch Prue?"

"Ya Pipe no problem."

Piper nodded, "goodnight then, love you."

"Night Prue," Paige added.

Phoebe was about to say goodnight too, when Prue spoke up, "actually, I have something I need to do tonight, I will be back in about an hour."

"You better be, I will be checking on you," Phoebe warned.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked her.

"Just out, I missed the town," the truth was they didn't want to know where she was going.

"Hey can you even leave the house, I mean being dead and all." Paige asked.

Prue nodded, "the elders have given me an identify of your cousin Peyton, who looks a lot like Prue, except to those who know our secret of course."

Piper nodded, "cool."

"Good night," Prue called as her sisters went upstairs, they all answered and Prue grabbed Pipers car keys and walked out the manor door, she didn't like where she was going, but she had to go there.

* * *

So there you have it, that was chapter two.

You will figure out were Prue is going in the next episode, if anyone has any guesses, feel free to review.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Guilt

Hey everyone, here is the newest chapter. Please Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Guilt**

Prue took a deep breath, and held her fist up, she hesitated but finally knocked on the door.

"Go away," the voice called from inside the apartment.

Ughh.. Prue thought to herself, she would have to do this the hard way. She put her head down and fell unconcious, reapearing in the apartment, she looked up and noticed a figure lying on the couch, he couldn't see her, her astral self unlocked the door.

She reapeared as herself outside the door and opened it with ease.

The man got up from the couch at the sound of the door opening, his eyes widened, "Prue?"

"Hello Cole," Prue answered. He looked at her in disbalief, Prue scanned him, he looked horrible. He hadn't shaved in about a month, his eyes were red and he looked drunk.

"Word on the cloud is, you became the source of all evil."

"Ya well word on the street is that you died." He snapped back, and ploped back down on the couch.

Prue went to face him, "I guess both our rumours were right then."

"Just get out of here Prue," Cole told her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Cole conjered a fireball in his hand as a threat, "I suggest you leave."

Prue laughed, "I'm dead Cole, that doesn't scare me."

Cole made the fire ball disapear and looked at her, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"That's none of your buisness." Prue told him, he looked up at her and laughed.

"Last time I checked, I'm the one who got you killed in the first place."

Prue sighed, "I got myself killed Cole."

"That's not how Pheobe will take it, or Piper and Paige." Cole spat the name Paige, after Prue was done ruining his chances with Phoebe, Paige had continued the deed, and finnished it.

"They don't know," Prue informed, "and you're not going to tell them."

Cole laughed, "they're going to find out you know." Prue glared at him, "then we will both be in trouble," he continued.

"Maybe, but you're not going to be the one to tell them."

Cole put his hands up innocently, "hey, I've held out all these years, and I won't tell them," Prue nodded, but Cole smirked, "unless you get on my nerves."

"Phobe would hate you." Prue threatened.

"She already does," Cole shot back angrily.

Prue shook her head, "no she doesn't Cole, she may be extremly angry with you, but she will alwys love you, do you really want her to blame you for my death, because she will, you and me both." Prue knew she was acting mean, and threatning, but she needed to make sure that they wouldn't know.

Cole seemed a little happy at this statement, "she still loves me? Did she say that?"

Pru shook her head, "she felt it, I saw it, when she talked about you."

Cole nodded, "I won't tell them."

Prue smiled, "I guess I should go then." Cole nodded, "thank you."

"For what?" Cole asked.

"For keeping her… all of them safe, while I was gone." Cole smiled for the first time in a while.

Prue turned to leave but, she waved her hand sending Cole flying at the fall.

"Uhgghh…" he mumbled as he fell to the floor.

"That was for trying to kill my sisters." She stated and left the apartment, not giving Cole a chance to get up.

Prue got home and opened the door lightly, she was going to go sleep on the couch but decided to go check on her sisters first, she missed them so much, and wanted to saver every minute she had with them.

She opened the door to her old room, it was dark, but a part of her could feel all the changes that had been done. She looked down at her sleeping baby sister.

She just stood there for a while and wispered goodnight, then left the room, shutting the door lightly behind her.

She then walked up to Piper's room, and found her sleeping next to her husband. Prue thought about waking Leo up, to say hi, she hadn't seen him in a while, she decided against it, but noticed the white lighter open his eyes and look up.

"Prue?"

"Hey Leo." Prue waved, "sorry for waking you."

Leo got up slowly, hoping not to wake Piper up, "no problem, I wanted to see you."

When he got up, Prue ran and gave him a hug, after pulling away she looked at him, "so how have you been?"

"Good…good," he answered, "how about you?"

Prue smiled, "A well you know… as good as dead people could be I guess."

"I'm sorry."

Prue let out a quiet laugh, "I was kidding Leo."

"No, I mean for not healing you, I just…"

"Hey Leo, you have nothing to be sorry about." Prue felt more guilt rush through her body, she had made Leo feel guilty, "choosing Piper over me, I would have done the same thing, plus… things happen for a reason right?"

Leo nodded sadly,

Prue sighed, "Leo please don't blame yourself, you've done mnothing wrong, you saved my sister life, I should be thanking you."

Leo nodded again but this time he was smiling. Piper groaned and moved around in her bed.

"I better go,"

Leo nodded and smiled, "Ya."

"Hey Leo?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you for protecting them and I know you will always be there… even if I can't be." Prue wipped a single tear off her face.

"I will, always." He got back into bed and Prue left the room.

She went across to Phoebe's room and opened the door gently, she saw Phoebe sitting on her bed, she looked up as the door opened.

"Hey, baby girl," Prue walked to sit next to her, "what are you doing up?"

Phoebe just smiled, "I told you I would check on you." Prue grabbed her hand, "so where did you go?"

Prue shrugged, "just around, I missed this town, and the dark, it's so light 'up there'"

"I'm sorry."

'Not this again' Prue thought.

"I should have been there, if I hadn't been so selfish and went to go see Cole, you would be alive right now." Phoebe let the tears fall.

Prue just hugged her sister tight, she hated seeing her family feeling guilty, when she had made the decision to die. She couldn't stop the few tears from falling.

"Please don't cry, Phoebe." Prue smoothed her sisters hair, "please don't blame yourself."

"No!" Phoebe wisper/yelled, "It was all my fault, how can you think it isn't?"

Prue sighed, she wanted to tell her sister everything, but knew it would just make things worse.

"Phoebe listen to me." Prue stated, grabbing Phoebe's rists firmly, "it isn't your falt, don't believe that for one second, there are things, that you don't know about. I had to die Phoebe, not because you went to see Cole, not because time was reversed, but because it was meant to happen, I'm just gad that you Piper, and Paige are safe." Prue had tears in her eyes now, and didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"but I miss you Prue..." Phoebe sobbed, "I wish you were here, for good."

Prue sighed, "I do too baby girl, but I can't be, and you don't need me anymore, neither does Piper."

"Yes we do, and Paige does too, she never even got to know you, she never got to be protected by you."

'That's what you think' Prue thought, "but she has you, and Piper, and you guys are doing great."

"You're not even aloud to watch us." Phoebe told her.

"Ya but look at you girls, you're safe, happy, healthy. That's all I could ever ask for." Prue said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I guess"

"You guess?" Prue grabbed Phoebes hand, "Phoebe do you realise how much you've grown up since we became witches? Do you realise how proud I am of you? You brought this family back together, after we became withes and after I…left."

"Prue…" Phobe was surprised by what Prue was saying, Prue never let her feelings out, maybe to Piper sometimes but never to her.

"No Phoebe," Prue squeezed her sisters hand gently, "I don't say this enough and being 'up ther' I've had a lot of time to think about things, I left on bad terms, and everyday I just wished I could come tell you what I'm telling you know." Phoebe's eyes welled up again, "I was still angry at you for liying to us about not vanquishing Cole, but I understand now, and I realise that it was out of love, something you can't help but feel Pheobe, you have a huge heart and you love so many people and things, I realized I would have done the same thing for Andy or any of you guys."

"Stop it Prue!" Phoebe had enough, "I don't want to talk about him, I'm the one who should be feeling guilty not you."

"My god Phoebe would you stop it!" Prue let go of Phoebes hand and through her hands up in frustration, "I don't blame you! I blame myself! And you feeling guilty isn't helping at all!"

Prue calmed down a bit and took Phoebe's hand gently in hers once more, "Please Phoebe, don't blame yourself, ever."

Phoebe hesitated, but nodded and saw a small smile spread across Prue's tear srtained face.

Prue kissed Phoebe's hand before she let go of it, she got up and wiped her tears away. Sh ehated crying, especially in front of her sisters.

"now you go to bed, we are going to be having a mega sister bonding day tomorrow."

Phoebe laughed, and watched as Prue began leaving the room, "Prue?"

Prue truned around, "Ya pheebs?"

"Can you sleep here?" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded, "of course."

Phoebe layed down on the bed and Prue layed down next to her, thay hadn't slept in the same bed in a while, but Phoebe didn't care.

Feeling the comfort of her big sister next to her, Phoebe felt something she hadn't felt in a while, she felt invincable, as long as her big sister was there, she could get through anything.

She closed her eyes, along with Prue and they both fell to sleep.

* * *

So there you have it, Prue went to go see Cole.

I havn't decided weather to make Cole good again or evil. I think i'm going to mix them together a bit.

Please review!

Thanks for reading.


	4. Elder Bonding, Sister Bonding

Hey everyone,

Her is the newest chapter of the story, Please Review!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Elder bonding, sister bonding.**

"What are we going to do?" The counsel of elders gathered to discuss a very pressing matter. There were about ten of them there, but only three of them stood, they were the ones who were in deep discussion.

"Maybe were wrong, maybe they can defeat him, they have the power of three, and they haven't failed yet," Sandra proposed.

Tenzin then began his rant, he was always a 'the glass is half empty' kind of elder."No! They aren't strong enough to fight him, Paige isn't an expert yet and with Prue back…I told you all, we should not have brought her back to see them, they still hadn't moved on from her death, they are just going to be devastated when she has to leave again, and then they will be useless!"

"Prue Halliwell is a totally different matter that we don't need to discuss right now, we made a deal with her, we were lucky that she died for her sisters, or we might have all been in total chaos." Odin announced.

"She is going to distract them from their charmed duties!" Tenzin argued.

"Like I have already said, we are not discussing her right now, we need to think of a way to make the charmed ones strong enough." Odin held his hand up, signaling the end of the Prue Halliwell discussion.

One of the elders got up from his seat "We could give them new powers, some active ones and maybe ones for protection."

"No…That won't be enough, they would have to learn to control them, we need something stronger."Odin told the elder and signaled for him to sit back down.

"What if we brought back the eldest," Sandra recommended, "for good."

"What!" Tenzin yelled, "that would go against everything we believe in, that could ruin their destiny! Maybe even change it for the worse!"

"Tenzin enough," Odin ordered, "we don't need you yelling." Tenzin looked down and Odin continued, turning to Sandra, "Tenzin is right though, we cannot bring Prue Halliwell back to life, she doesn't get any special treatment."

"Well why not? It's for the greater good," Sandra said, "everyone knows she's the strongest, it's the only chance they have."

Tenzin looked up again, he was much better at arguing with Sandra then with Odin, "but we cannot bring her back to life, it's against the rules, we were going to bring her back here tomorrow anyway."

Sandra looked back at him, then at Odin, "What if we just let her stay down there until they defeat him, she still has her powers."

Odin shook his head, "When a witch is dead, she cannot stay on earth for a long period of time, maximum like 5 days, and each day she will get weaker."

"So what if we did bring her back, she is needed, why not?" Sandra kept arguing.

"Because…" Tenzin answered harshly, "it's against the rules!"

"It's for a higher purpose."

"We can't bring her back to life!"

"We need her help."

Odin watched the two argue back and forth and had enough, he had made up his decision, "enough, I agree that it would be against the rules to bring the eldest charmed one back to life, although…We do need her, and breaking the rules is much better than letting evil win." Odin explained.

"But…" Tenzin began, but Odin held up his hand to silence him, "It might even give the charmed ones an extra boost."

Sandra nodded happily.

"All in favor of bringing the eldest charmed one back to life?" all the elders except Tenzin raised their hands.

Tenzin sighed in defeat and sunk back to his chair.

Odin nodded, "it is settled then."

* * *

Piper awoke and groaned, she turned to face Leo, and he opened his eyes lightly.

"Good morning," Leo said cheerfully, Piper smiled.

"Good morning," she pecked his lips and added, "you sound cheerful this morning."

"I just feel…good," Leo explained, "I saw Prue."

Piper sat up," When?"

"Last night, she came in to say goodnight to you and I woke up, we had a nice talk."

Piper's eyes widened curiously, what could Prue and Leo have been talking about? "About?"

Leo shrugged, "a lot of things, it was nice."

Piper smiled, if Leo was happy, she was happy, "I'm so happy she's back."

Leo smiled at her, "I know."

Piper gave him another peck on the lips before getting out of bed and into a shower. It was earlier than when she would usually wake up, but today she just felt like it. There was a mood in the Halliwell Manor and it was pure happiness.

Piper was finally finished getting dressed, Leo had left for his usual white lighter duties. Before going downstairs to start breakfast, Piper peaked into Phoebes room, she was concerned about her younger sister, she had heard Phoebes soft sobs last night and wanted to go comfort her but she figured she would leave it for Prue.

When she peeked through the door, she smiled to herself at the sight of her two sisters sleeping peacefully together. When they were kids, Piper would often find them sleeping in one bed, Phoebe used to have a lot of nightmares and would always go to sleep with Prue.

She quietly closed the door and headed downstairs.

* * *

Phoebe woke up happily as if she had planned to wake up at that exact time, she had slept great, after a year of guilt and sadness, she finally had her sister back and she was happy.

She look next to her and at Prue, she was sleeping, but her face was filled with worry and fear. Concerned, Phoebe began shaking Prue lightly.

"No!" Prue yelled out and then opened her eyes her face meeting Phoebes, Prue blinked a few times, bringing her mind back to reality.

"Prue are you ok?"

"Ya Pheebs I'm fine…It was just a bad dream." Prue explained.

"About?"

Prue sighed, she didn't want to lie to Phoebe right now, so she didn't, technically, "death" Prue knew Phoebe would think she was talking about her own death, but Prue was talking about Piper's and the deal that was made afterward.

"Prue…" Phoebe didn't know what to say.

"Phoebe I'm fine…really," Phoebe didn't look convinced, "being 'up there' I got over it, but because it's the first time I'm sleeping since it happened, I guess the nightmares are just…catching up." Prue smiled and Phoebe nodded hesitantly.

Prue sighed, "you better not be feeling guilty anymore."

Phoebe shrugged, "I will always feel guilty, just not in the 'it's all my fault' kind of way, but more in the 'I wish I could have done something' kinda way."

Prue smiled, "well we will work on that."

Phoebe nodded and sat up on the bed, "well I'm going to go take a shower."

Prue nodded, "I will go eat breakfast, and I will take one when you are done."

With that, Phoebe walked to the bathroom and Prue got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast, she was starving, "I guess a year of not eating has caught up to me." She said to herself and continued down the stairs.

She saw Piper cutting up some fruit and smiled, she walked up to her from behind and gave her a hug.

"Ahhh!" Piper turned around, knife still in hand, when she saw it was Prue she put the knife down and gripped her heart.

Prue bursted out laughing, at Piper's reaction.

"This is not funny Prue, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry but your face was…" she started laughing again.

"You wouldn't be laughing so hard if I had cut your hand off."

"Piper, I'm already dead." Prue exclaimed a little harshly.

Piper put her hand to her mouth, "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

"Ya well I didn't," Prue mumbled under her breath, but Piper heard, Prue mentally hit herself for saying that. "anyway," Prue smiled again happily, "What's for breakfast, I'm starving."

Piper rolled her eyes, "I thought you would be," she turned back to all the assorted food on the counter, "so I made, pancakes, fruit salad, eggs, waffles, and lot's of coffee." Piper began pouring pancake mix onto a pan.

Prue smiled and gave Piper a hug, "Thanks Pipe, you're the best sister/chef a dead girl could ever have."

Piper smiled back, but was a little confused, the first time Prue mentioned she was dead, she seemed angry, and now she was joking about it? It was as if she were trying to hide something, but what?

"Um, Piper?"

Piper returned from her thoughts, "ya?"

"Is the pancake supposed to turn black like that?" Prue asked, pointing to the pancake, that was burning to a crisp.

"Shit!" Piper explained as she rushed to the pan. Prue giggled and grabbed a plate of waffles, licking her lips in anticipation. She began stuffing her face with the waffles and almost fainted at how good they tasted, she was already half way done seconds, when Paige walked downstairs.

""Hey missy Paige," Piper greeted and handed her baby sister a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Page smiled at her sister before going to the table and sitting next to Prue.

"Hey Paige," Prue greeted, she was being so lame, she thought of something to say, "did you sleep ok."

Paige took a bite of her pancake, swallowed then answered, "yup, how about you? Were did you go last night?"

Prue glanced to Piper, who was looking at her for an answer, "a few places," Prue answered, "you know, the old highlights."

Piper raised her eyebrow wanting her sister to go into detail but Prue avoided her glance.

"Well anyway," Prue turned back to Paige, "Cancel all of your plans cause we have some major sister bonding to do."

Paige smiled at the fact that she was included in this, sister bonding.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"I'm in." Piper announced.

"Well good, cause I have a year of birthday and holiday shopping to catch up on,"

The girls smiled, then Paige looked around.

"Where's Phoebe?"

As if planned, Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

"Right there," Prue answered pointing to were Phoebe was now standing.

"Right were, what?" Phoebe began looking around her frantically.

Piper giggled, "never mind."

Phoebe shrugged and picked up a plate of fruit, she sat down on the chair next to Prue's, and smiled.

"So what are the plans for today?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

Prue shrugged, "shopping, lunch, shopping."

"Sounds good." Piper announced appearing behind Prue, with a plate of food in her hands.

Paige and Phoebe nodded, Prue then got up, "well I'm going to go take a shower." She then left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Piper took the now available seat, and began eating her food.

"So Pheebs, how did you sleep?" Piper asked, smiling as she recalled finding her sisters sleeping in Phoebes bed.

"Great, best in a while actually," Phoebe answered, then she frowned, "I wish I could say the same for Prue though."

Paige looked up from her plate at Phoebe, as did Piper.

"Why, what happened?" Piper asked.

"She had a nightmare about her death."

"Well I can imagine, Phoebe, I mean dying is something someone would have nightmares about," Paige said and Phoebe sighed.

"I know…I'm just a little worried."

"She'll be ok Phoebe," Piper told her, "she always is."

They ate for a little while longer, and were chatting about a band that Piper had signed to play at P3 in a few weeks, when Prue walked in.

"Ready to go?" Prue was wearing one of Phoebes shirts and it really wasn't her style, "I really need some new clothes."

The girls all giggled and got up. After putting their plates in the sink, they all got their jackets and headed out the front door.

* * *

So what did you think?

I know that the episode was a little useless but the next one will have alot of drama in it so keep your eye open for the next episode.

Please Review! And thx for reading.


	5. The Truth is out There, and It Hurts

Hey everybody,

As promised, here is the next chapter. Please Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The truth is out there, and it hurts.**

The sisters walked out of the car, all holding dozens of bags.

"Prue you really didn't need to by us all this stuff." Piper said, following her sisters up the stairs.

"Yes I did, I need to make sure my little sisters will still have nice clothes to wear when I'm gone."

"Hey no arguments here," Phoebe said as she opened the front door.

Once they were in, Paige dropped her bags on the floor, "thank god, my shoulders are killing me."

Prue set her bags down too, as did Piper and Phoebe.

"Why don't you just orb these upstairs?" Phoebe proposed.

Paige smiled, "Bags! Rooms!"

Prue smiled, "cool power."

Paige smiled again.

Piper opened her mouth to say something when a demon shimmered into the room in front of the sisters.

"Cole?" Phoebe yelled.

Cole smiled.

Prue glared at him, "what are you doing here?"

Paige glared too. She thought she had gotten rid of him already.

"I came to see Phoebe," he explained, "I thought we could talk."

Phoebe shook her head, "Cole there is nothing left to talk about,"

"Phoebe I still love you," he glanced at Prue then back at Phoebe, "and I know you still love me."

Prue growled, she should never have said anything.

Phoebe was taken back by how sure Cole was of himself, "Cole were over, done, now just leave."

Paige put her hands on her hips, "I think you should go Cole."

"But…" Cole was cut off by the eldest.

"Cole…" Prue warned, "leave."

This really pissed Cole off, who was she to tell him what to do? He was the one keeping her secret.

Cole turned to Phoebe angrily, "I saved you," Prue got worried, "if it wasn't for me, you would be in the underworld right now, or probably dead."

"What?" Piper asked confused, Phoebe just stood there with her mouth open in shock, but Paige still glared at him, her hands still on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked harshly.

Cole opened his mouth to begin explaining, when he was suddenly flung into a wall.

The three girls looked to their left to see Prue with her hand up, she looked guilty, and angry.

"Prue? What the hell?" Piper asked.

Prue sighed, and as Cole began to get up, Prue flung her arm out again, sending him flying backwards, if anyone was going to tell them, it would be her. Cole shimmered out angrily, and Phoebe turned to her eldest sister.

"Prue what's going on? What did he mean?"

Prue put her head in her hands and began shaking it, 'so this was it' "look guys just go sit down and I will explain everything."

They all took a seat on the couches, Phoebe patted her hand on a spot next to her but Prue ignored it and sat on the other couch, across from her sisters.

Once they were all seated Piper looked at Prue, "Ok Prue, what is this about? And what does It have to do with Cole?"

Prue took a deep breath and began explaining everything about how after Piper died Cole had shimmered in, and about the deal she had made, and the consequences of the deal.

After the eldest was finished, the three sister just looked at her, they were all think differently.

Piper was plain angry, Prue knew she was going to die, she made a deal with the devil and agreed to die! Did she even know what Piper had to go through, she had to become the older sister, take care of everything while grieving the loss of her sister. Who cares what Prue's intentions were, they could have gotten Phoebe out of the underworld, and saved Paige.

Phoebe felt betrayed, Prue made her fell like it was her fault, that she caused Prue's death, when all along, Prue knew what was going to happen? To top it all off, Prue didn't tell any of them, she had lied, strait to their faces, so many lies…

Paige was confused, but a little angry more for her sisters than for her, she knew how Piper and Phoebe must be feeling now. Prue wasn't even there to see how hard it had been for them without her, they cried and cried. Prue made them feel this way which she shouldn't have. Prue's actions were just her protecting her sisters, but she knew that Piper and Phoebe wood look past that part.

Prue was waiting for any sort of response but Piper just got up from her seat on the couch and ran upstairs.

"Piper…" Prue called.

"Why didn't you tell us? I can't believe you…you…" Phoebe just got up and ran upstairs in Pipers direction.

The only one left was Paige, she looked so confused, and Prue felt so guilty, "Paige…" but it was no use Paige had gotten up and left the room.

Paige was going to run up to her room, but she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Prue let the tears fall from her face, she had her head in her hands.

She suddenly looked up at the ceiling, her face full of guilt and anger, "You! This is all you faults!" she was pointing upward and Paige had a feeling she was talking about the elders.

As if on cue, Sandra the elder orbed in, looking happy.

"Ah good, Prudence, we need to talk to you about something, were are your sister?" she began looking around.

Prue got up from the couch harshly, "how dare you! You made me lie to them! They all hate me now because of you! How could you do this? You ruined everything!"

"Prudence I…" Sandra looked confused.

"I didn't want to lie to them! Why did I even listen to you! They hate me now!" Paige could see Prue preparing to raise her hand and send the elder flying into a wall, so she ran from the stairs, stepping in front of the elder.

Prue put her hand back down slowly and wiped her tears away.

Paige turned around to face the scared elder, "look, we are having some sister troubles now, can you come back a bit later?"

Sandra hesitated but nodded and orbed out.

"They made you not say anything?" Paige mumbled, Prue nodded, the tears still falling.

"I'm sorry Paige." Prue sobbed, Paige just looked away.

"You have to talk to them"

Prue nodded and walked up the stairs slowly.

She was deciding which sister she should talk to first. Piper would probably yell, a lot and Prue didn't really think she was ready for that. Phoebe would probably say things that would make her heart break into tiny pieces, and even though she wouldn't yell, it would feel just as bad.

Prue decided to start with Phoebe because her door was closer, it was a stupid reason but she would have been standing there for hours if she hadn't made a chioce now.

With a sigh, Prue knocked on the door lightly.

"Paige?" Phoebe called hopefully, she was hoping Paige had wanted to come comfort her.

Prue hesitated, "no Phoebe…it's me."

Even though the door was closed, Prue could see the glare that Phoebe was giving her right now.

"Prue go away."

"No," Prue replied as firmly as a person could when they were about to burst into tears.

"Damit Prue!" Phoebe yelled from her room, "I don't want to talk to you ok! You've said enough already!"

Prue felt the tears flow down her cheeks, she couldn't stop then and she surely couldn't go apologize to her sisters while crying her eyes out, "Damit!" she yelled with a sob and ran up to the attic.

Phoebe heard her sisters sob, 'did she go to far?' She shook the question away with anger, she should be mad at Prue now, not feeling sorry for her, she had every right to be mad.

She then began recalling the conversation she had had with Prue last night.

"_I was still angry at you for lying to us about not vanquishing Cole, but I understand now, and I realize that it was out of love, something you can't help but feel Phoebe, you have a huge heart and you love so many people and things, I realized I would have done the same thing for Andy or any of you guys."_

Phoebe's mind clouded with thoughts as she suddenly realized what Prue had meant by 'I would have done the same thing'.

It was then Phoebe realized that she was being a bit of a hypocrite, she hadn't heard the whole story from Prue, all she knew was that Cole had asked Prue to die and save her sisters, and that Prue accepted.

She was still angry at Prue no doubt, but she was furious with Cole, he had ignored Phoebe's request to make her deal with the source and instead went to make a deal with her older sister. He knew Prue would accept any deal to protect her sisters, he only cared about protecting her, no matter what the cost. He didn't even care that it ruined her life in the process.

Angrily, Phoebe stormed out of her room and ran downstairs, there was someone she needed to see.

"Paige, i'm going out," Phoebe called as she left, not even awaiting any response from her sister.

* * *

Prue had stormed up to the attic and with a wave of her hand, shut the door behind her.

'How could she be so stupid? She listened to the elders and lied to her sisters and now they hate her!' She fell down on the couch and put her head in her hands, the tears were failing like rain drops, she couldn't stop them anymore.

Suddenly, someone appeared in the room in front of Prue.

"You lied to me."

"Get outta here Cole!" Prue warned, standing up from the couch.

"You told me she loved me, you lied." Cole sounded, disappointed and angry.

"I'm warning you Cole, get out of here before I vanquish you!" Prue had so much anger and guilt built up inside her.

"You can't vanquish me, no one can, and believe me I've tried." Cole teased walking up closer to Prue, Prue waved her hand and Cole was sent flying into the wall.

"Leave me alone!" Prue shouted through her tears.

Cole mumbled something under his breath and comensed his plan, "you deserved to die, you were a horrible sister, they hated you."

Prue put her hands over her ears, "Stop it!"

Cole smirked, it was working, "I'm only telling you the truth Prue, you left them and they hate you for it, all three of them, they wish you never came back."

Prue sunk to the floor sobbing, "Stop! Please!"

Cole walked closer to her, "they hate you, and they always will, they have Paige now, they don't need you to hang around, all you've done is cause them pain. And soon, they'll die because of you, just like Piper had that day."

Prue ran her hands through her hair, she felt like she was drowning in her tears and in all of her sadness, suddenly a wave of telekinetic energie filled the room and all the shelves fell to the ground, their contents spilling onto the floor.

"Prue?" Paige called from downstairs, she had wanted to give her sisters space but she grew concerned by the large crash and went to get a very confused Piper before orbing into the attic.

At the sound of Paige's voice, Cole orbed out and begun watching from afar.

When Piper orbed in and saw Prue huddled up in a corner, bundled up in a little ball of tears, she quickly rushed to her side, "Prue? What happened?" She handn't forgotten her anger towards her sister, but seeing Prue like that, Piper knew that this wasn't Prue, at least not fully.

Piper reached her hand out to move a strand of hair from Prue's face but Prue backed up, "get away from me! You hate me! You all do!" another wave of energie filed the attic as more books began falling from the book shelves and potions spilled onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked.

"Our powers are tied to our emotions." Piper replied and looked back at her miserable sister who was now swaying back and forth, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm going to go get Phoebe." Piper nodded and Paige orbed out.

* * *

So that was the chapter, now everyone knows Prue's secret.

Don't worry if you don't understand what happened to Prue, you will figure it out in the next chapter.

Please Review, and thx for reading!


	6. Guilt x10

Hey everyone,

Here is the next chapter, that will hopefully explain more about what is happening to Prue. Please Review.

Enjoy!

**Guilt x10**

Phoebe barged into the apartment anger rushing through her body, Cole had ruined her life, he tried so hard to save her and ended up betraying her.

"Cole!" Phoebe walked through the apartment in rage. "Cole! I want to talk to you know!"

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the picture of the two of them hanging on the wall. She was so happy back then, Cole was everything, it was before she knew he was a demon and before Prue died, he was smiling at her, his eyes filled with love, and it was all a lie.

Phoebe reached her hand out to grab the picture but was pulled into a premonition.

(Premonition)

Cole mumbled something under his breath and then yelled out at the raven haired witch, "you deserved to die, you were a horrible sister, they hated you."

Prue put her hands over her ears, "Stop it!" she yelled through her tears.

Cole smirked, "I'm only telling you the truth Prue, you left them and they hate you for it, all three of them, they wish you never came back."

Prue sunk to the floor sobbing, "Stop! Please!"

(Premonition)

"oh my g-d Prue…" Phoebe put down the picture or rather threw it on the floor and headed for the door when Paige orbed in front of her.

"Phoebe, we have to go, something's wrong with Prue," Paige began looking around, "what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, lets go," she grabbed Paige's hand and they orbed out.

A while after the two had left, Cole shimmered into the apartment, he caught sight of the picture that was on the floor and ran to it, picking it up and placing it back on the shelf, he sighed and sat there, wondering if Phoebe would ever love him again.

* * *

Piper was looking at Prue sadly, she was still extremely angry at her, she left, she died, by her own terms, she left Piper all alone after she promised she wouldn't. And the worst part was, no one had bothered to tell her, they just let her fall apart. Prue had been lying to them since she got there and it smashed Pipers heart to pieces.

Seeing Prue huddled up in the corner of the attic, swaying her body back and forth and mumbling something to herself, reminded Piper of the time Prue had become an empath. She wouldn't let anyone near her then just like now, except this time it was out of sadness, guilt and fear.

Maybe if Piper tried talking to her making her feel better.

She slowly made her way closer to Prue and held out her hand, "Prue?"

Prue huddled up more towards the wall and hid her head in her hands, "leave me alone, you hate me, you all hate me!"

Piper moved back a bit out of confusion, this must be some sort of spell.

She was interrupted by Paige orbing in, Phoebe holding her hand.

When Phoebe saw Prue huddled up in the corner, full of tears, she let go of Paige's hand and walked up to her big sister, "Oh my g-d Prue."

"Leave me alone! Stop being talking to me! You're just making it worse!" a powerful blast of telekinetic energy sent Phoebe flying into the fall.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, and went running to her, "Leo!"

Prue was shocked by what she had done 'she hurt her little sister, again' she began sobbing once more, hitting her head with her hands.

Leo orbed into the manner and looked around, "what happened?"

"Just heal her," Leo got down and healed Phoebe.

Paige just looked at Prue who was hitting her head with her fists and saying something to herself. She turned her attention to Phoebe who was sitting up slowly.

"Thanks Leo."

"What happened?" the white lighter asked again, glancing at Prue in confusion. "What's wrong with Prue?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, so so sorry," Prue just kept repeating the words as if she had no choice.

"I know exactly what happened," everyone turned to Phoebe, except Prue, who seemed to be cursing at herself for hurting Phoebe. "I had a premonition."

"Of what?" Paige asked.

"Of Cole, shimmering in. Prue told him to go away, and he mumbled something under his breath, then he started saying things like, 'you are a horrible sister' and 'they all hate you'. That's when Prue started acting so weird."

"He must have put a spell on her."

Piper turned to her husband, "what kind of spell?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know, it must have been a spell to maximize pain and guilt, what exactly happened here while I was gone?"

Piper and Phoebe looked down at their shoes and Paige just shook her head, "they'll tell you later."

"So what are we supposed to do to fix this?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess you have to get rid of the pain and guilt," Leo said.

Piper ran her hands trough her hair, "how am I supposed to get rid of her guilt when I am still pissed at her?"

Leo looked at her confusingly, Phoebe looked towards Prue again and sighed, "we have to try, this pain, this guilt, it will destroy her."

"She's dead Phoebe," Piper almost yelled.

"It doesn't matter, she will still feel the pain, and even if she can't feel any physical pain, emotional ones will make her go crazy, and it will destroy her." Leo explained, he didn't know what was going on and he was going to find out.

Paige sighed, "I think you guys should know, Prue wasn't aloud to tell you, she would have but the elders wouldn't let her come back if she did."

"Thanks for telling us Paige, but that doesn't change what she did." Piper announced and Paige looked at her shoes.

"I just thought you should know." she mumbled.

Leo looked at the girls confusingly, 'what was going on?' he asked himself, 'What have the elders done this time?'

"I have to get back to my charge, " Leo told them, he was lying, he was actually going to he elders for an explanation. The girls nodded and he orbed out.

Phoebe began walking slowly towards Prue, she wasn't in the mood to get thrown into a wall again.

"Prue honey, we don't hate you."

Prue just hid herself hoping everything would just disappear, "I known your lying, you…you all hate me, and you wish that I never came here,"

"That's not true," Piper told her, as she slowly walked up to Prue as well, she stopped next to Phoebe.

Paige remained at the couches, she knew Piper and Phoebe would have to handle this themselves.

"Yes it is! I lied to you guys and you hate me for it! You think I'm a horrible sister, he said so, he told me…"

"Who said so? Cole? He's a demon Prue, and liar," Phoebe said.

Prue looked angry now and she was shaking her head, "Stop it! Stop lying to me! You're just making it worse!"

"We can't get through to her," Piper said to Phoebe, "she's to stubborn, and this must be a very powerful spell."

Phoebe began walking to the door, "there is only one thing we can do."

"What? Where are you going?" Paige asked from the couches.

"I'm going to fix this," she glanced towards Prue, "watch her, try to get through to her if you can, I'll be back soon."

Piper had a feeling she knew where Phoebe was going and she nodded, "be careful."

Phoebe nodded, "I'll be fine." Then she left.

Paige looked at Piper, "am I the only one who is confused here?"

Piper laughed a little before answering, "Prue will be ok," she said glancing to her big sister, who looked like she was sleeping, but all though her eyes were closed, her lips were moving, "I hope."

* * *

Once again, Phoebe barged into the apartment except this time there was someone in it, sitting on the couch, at the sound of the door opening he turned around.

At the sight of her, he got up from the couch, "Phoebe?" he hadn't expected to see her here.

"What did you do to my sister?" Phoebe yelled and Cole was taken back, 'how had she suspected him?' he thought, 'Prue couldn't have said anything, she must have had a premonition'

"I don't know what your talking about," he said innocently.

Phoebe walked up to him angrily, "cut the crap Cole!" she yelled, "I know you put a spell on her, reverse it, now!"

Cole scoffed, "now why would I do that? Why would I do something good, if you don't love me anymore?"

"Fore the sake of being a good person maybe? My god Cole it's not all about you! You are hurting an innocent person, not to mention my sister!"

"Prue is anything but innocent," Cole joked but Phoebe just glared at him, "plus I helped you, you are mad at her and I made her feel her guilt."

"You're destroying her! And me being mad at her is you're fault!"

" I saved you Phoebe, I love you, don't you see that. If you would just love me, we could do so many good things together."

"That is exactly why I don't love you!" she exclaimed, "you shouldn't want to do good things so I will love you, you should want to do good things because you are a good person who just wants to do them."

Cole thought for a while, 'She doesn't love me, because I do good things so that she'll love me?' he was so confused until he realized, 'if you ever want her to love you again, you have to do goo things, and leave her alone for a while' he knew this would be difficult, but he had to do it, for Phoebe.

"Cole!" Phoebe shouted, growing impatient.

"Do you hate me?" Cole mumbled and Phoebe's eyes widened at the sudden question, she didn't know what to say, she knew her answer would be what would either save Prue, or destroy her even if she was already dead. So she chose her words carefully.

"I don't think I will ever hate you Cole, but I don't think I will ever love you either," Cole's face fell as the disappointment took over, "at least not in the same way as I did, but that doesn't mean that you can't do good things for good people. You can be a good person to make yourself feel good, not me."

Cole thought about the times were he had done good with Phoebe and her sisters, it did feel nice to know that people were alive because of you, instead of knowing you had ended their lives.

"Let's go," Cole ordered.

"What?"

"I need to be in the same room as her to reverse the spell so let's go," Cole motioned for her to grab his hand.

Phoebe hesitated, she didn't want to get there the 'demonic' way, "I have my car, I can't just leave it here."

Cole knew the real reason why Phoebe wanted to take her car and just nodded, 'ok, let's go."

Phoebe sighed in relief and they both left the apartment.

* * *

Sorry this one was a little shorter, but I hope you liked it anyway.

Please Review, and thx for reading.


	7. Break Down and Cry

Hey everyone,

Here is the next chapter of my seires, It get's a little emotional so prepare yourselves. Please, please, please review.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Break Down and Cry**

Piper and Paige sat on the couches helplessly, looking at their older sister. Prue was resting her head on a pillow that Piper had 'accidentally' thrown near her, Prue was still mumbling to herself, which scared Piper a lot. Paige decided that maybe if she talked to Piper about what happened, maybe Prue would hear and it would break the spell.

"Piper?"

Piper sighed and turned away from Prue to look at her baby sister, "ya Paige?"

"She didn't want to lie to you," at this Piper frowned and just glared at Paige.

"I don't want to talk about it ok!"

Paige grabbed Pipers shoulders a little violently, "you have to talk about it Piper, look at her, she may be under a spell but there had to be loads of pain to begin with for it to have such an impact," Prue looked up from the pillow and looked into Pipers eyes, but with a loud sob she fell back down onto the pillow and began hitting her head again. Paige sighed.

"You are going to have to talk to her Piper, it might be the only way to save her, I can tell that Phoebe isn't as mad as you, it has to be you who reverses the spell."

"She left me, she left me all alone, she chose to leave me, to die," Piper felt more tears run down her cheeks.

"She didn't want to, she wanted to protect you, all of us, that's what you say Prue did right? Protect you guys, no matter what the consequences…" she trailed off.

"She died Paige! She died! How is it that she was protecting us by leaving us all alone? Why shouldn't be mad at her, she left us to grieve and to feel lost, when she chose to die?"

Paige was about to respond when a loud sob was heard from the other side of the room, followed by more, Prue was breaking down, she was sobbing and she just kept shaking, she was covered in sweat and her hands were running through her hair.

"Prue!" Piper and Paige got up from the couches simultaneously and ran up to Prue, but before they could reach her, two book cases flew to the ground, blocking their paths.

"Piper what is going on?" Paige tried to dig through the shelves and move them, but had no luck.

"Prue?" Piper tried yelling over Prue's sobs, "Prue we don't hate you! Please listen to me!"

The sobs didn't stop, they both knew Prue could here Piper's words but just didn't want to listen to them.

"Cole is a liar Prue!" Paige added, "we could never hate you, no matter what!" Paige didn't know where this was coming from, things with her eldest sister were still a little awkward, but Paige couldn't shake the feeling of love she had for her eldest sister even aafter knowing her for only a short time.

Suddenly, the sobs stopped, Piper and Paige couldn't see Prue, and both were wondering what was going on.

"Prue!" Paige yelled, "Prue can you hear me?" Piper was in a state of shock, 'what was going on?' she thought. After no response from their sister, Piper had enough, she raised up her hands and blew the shelves to pieces, they both shielded themselves from the wreckage, and once all the pieces had fallen to the ground, they finally caught sight of Prue. She looked frozen, as if she couldn't move, her eyes were open in shock, and her hand was around her neck, as if she was chocking.

"Prue!" Piper ran up to her sister and held her tight, she was surprised that Prue would let her, but it seemed as though she didn't have a choice.

"What do we do?" Paige asked nervously looking around the room, when suddenly they heard the front door slam shut. 'Phoebe' Paige thought. "Phoebe get up here now!"

Phoebe and Cole walked into the manor, and slammed the door shut, that was when she heard Paige's yell, she turned to Cole nervously, "shimmer us there."

"But I thought you didn't…"

"Well now I do," she grabbed his hand and they both shimmered into the attic.

When Phoebe caught sight of Prue, chocking, in Pipers arms, she was filled with worry, confusion, and a little bit of anger towards Cole for doing this to Prue. 'At least he's here now' Phoebe told herself.

"Cole! Reverse the spell!" she ordered, Cole nodded and began chanting something in what the sisters suspected was some sort of demonic language. Once he finished, Prue's chocking stopped and she opened her eyes slowly.

She looked around the attic, all the fallen shelves, Cole, 'what was he doing here?' she then looked at Piper who was holding her. Prue suddenly realized what had happened, the memories hit her quickly and she soon realized what was going on and what she had done. All she saw were Piper's concerned brown eyes starring at her before her mind blacked out.

Piper caught Prue in her arms, and Paige looked up at Cole angrily, "what happened? What did you do to her?"

"I reversed the spell, she probably just fainted because she realized what had happened," Cole explained.

"I was hoping it was one of those 'once reversed you don't remember' spells," Phoebe mumbled, Cole sighed.

"Sorry."

Piper looked up at him angrily, "sorry? You almost destroyed our already dead sister, and you expect us to let that go?"

Cole just looked at the three of them, they all looked so hurt and angry, "I'm sorry," he mumbled before shimmering out.

Phoebe forget about Cole and looked towards their fallen sister, "get her onto the couch." She ordered, Paige ran to help Piper carry Prue while Phoebe moved small things out of their path, Prue had really ransacked this place.

They placed Prue on the couch gently and they all sat across from her, waiting for her to wake up, and wondering what was to come when she would.

* * *

Prue opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings, she was lying in the attic, on the couch, her sisters were sitting across form her, they were in deep conversation and didn't notice that their sister had woken up.

Prue then remembered everything that had happened and frowned, 'great, now they probably think I'm some sort of wack job that they need to pity' she said to herself.

Paige was the first to notice Prue as she was sitting up, so she tapped her sisters shoulders to get their attention.

"Prue…" Phoebe mumbled and Prue looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked her, she didn't want Prue fainting again.

Prue nodded, but winced in pain 'bad idea' she thought.

"Prue?" Phoebe had noticed her sisters pain, and grew concerned, "should I get Leo?"

Prue shook her head slowly, attempting to avoid another dizzy slip. She could have answered her sister, but she couldn't find words, her head was clouded with so many thoughts that Prue was beginning to think she'd forgot how to talk.

"Prue umm…" Paige didn't know what to say, she knew that her sisters really needed to talk, and was hoping to get them on the right path. Piper getting up from the couch and leaving the attic told Paige that she had failed.

At the sight of her little sister leaving, Prue placed her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes, hoping everything and everyone would just disappear, she was extremely tired right now, and she had a feeling it had to do with the yelling she had done earlier.

Prue opened her eyes again, if she was going to talk to her sisters, she had to do it now. She looked up at Phoebe slowly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…I mean I didn't mean to, um…" Prue was at a loss for words about what she'd done to Phoebe, she was surprised that she could even speak.

"I know," came Phoebe's short answer.

"Phoebe, can we um talk?" she glanced towards her baby sister and with a guilty smile added, "in private."

Paige got the message and instantly felt embarrassed, "oh! I'm just gonna, erm, go take a shower, ya."

After Paige had left, Prue just looked at her little sister, who wouldn't meet her gaze, they sat there in silence for a few minutes until finally, pulling the rest of the confidence left in her, which was pretty much nothing, Prue spoke up.

"Are you going to talk to me, or are we just going to sit here?"

"You're the one who said you wanted to talk," Phoebe replied harshly, a little too harshly for Phoebes likings but under the circumstances, she felt it necessary.

'I guess I kind of deserved that' Prue told herself, "I'm sorry."

Phoebe scoffed, "good to know."

Prue felt anger build inside her now she didn't know where it was coming from, all she knew is that it wasn't leaving, "well what do you want me to say Phoebe?" Phoebe's eyes widened at her sisters sudden outburst, "I'm sorry for dying? Well I'm not ok, sure sometimes I wondered what would have happened if I didn't accept but at what consequences? Loosing Paige? You being trapped? More innocents dying?"

"We could have still found Paige, and Cole would have saved me, you know that."

'No I didn't' Prue wanted to say but instead she kept on ranting, "I wasn't planning on taking that risk Phoebe, all I cared about was saving my sisters, Piper was lying dead in my arms! Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Phoebe began crying a little, Prue had hit a rough spot, "Ya Prue, I do!" she yelled back, letting all of her anger out, "I had to do it with you, do you realize what you put me through? You ruined my life by leaving! And the worst part is… You made me think it was my fault, all my fault, why didn't you tell me?"

Phoebe began sobbing uncontrollably, Prue acted on 'eldest sister' instinct and switch to the couch Phoebe was on and rapped her arms around her little sister, letting Phoebe cry into her shoulder as she had done many times as a child.

Phoebe let Prue hold her, not because she wanted to, but because she needed it, she needed a shoulder to cry on, and it had always been Prue's, whenever Phoebe had a nightmare, and after her mom died, it was always Prue's shoulder she need to cry on and this time wasn't any different.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," Prue began rubbing Phoebe's back in circles, in an attempt to calm her sister down. "I'm so so sorry." Prue didn't know what else to say anymore, she wasn't angry anymore, she was sad, she was devastated she had caused them so much pain, so much suffering, and Prue hated herself for it.

"Why didn't you t-tell m-me?" Phoebe chocked out.

"I couldn't, I…They wouldn't let me," Prue responded but Phoebe didn't give any reaction, which to Prue meant one of three things, One: She hadn't heard Prue. Two: She didn't care. Three: She already knew.

"Paige told me, " Phoebe cleared up, "but I still don't understand."

' Ah, door number three' Prue thought, "I wanted to tell you, but the elders, they told me that if I told you, then I would never get to see you again, and I just… I'm sorry," Prue was hoping Phoebe would understand her actions. "I need to know, to have hope, that some day I was going to see you guys again, it was the only thing that kept me going, even while dead."

Phoebe pulled out of Prue's embrace and looked into her eyes, Phoebe could almost always tell what Prue was feeling through her eyes. Looking into them now, all she saw was guilt, pain, and sorrow.

Phoebe hugged Prue again, feeling more need for comfort, and gasped as she was pulled into a premonition.

(Premonition)

"I want to see them!" Prue yelled.

"In time." The elder tried to calm her down.

"No! I want to see them now!" she stomped her foot down, "I demand to see them! You told me that if I agreed to this whole thing, that you would let me see them!"

"Yes in time…but," he was cut of.

"It's been long enough," she argued but the elder shook his head, she suddenly broke down, on her knees, letting everything out.

"Let me see them, please, I…I never wanted to hurt them," the tears were falling, "I don't want this anymore, you said that I could go back to them, please," she pleaded.

He sighed, "what if you waited a few months…weeks…"

"No! I've waited to long already, Cole's gone, Paige has learnt, the are all safe."

The elder hesitated "Fine,"

"What?"

"I said fine…You may return to your sisters, on one condition…" he paused.

"You cannot tell them what you did," he looked at her disappointed face, "not yet anyway."

(Premonition)

Prue knew what was happening, Phoebe was having a premonition, but how was that possible? The elders had put a spell on her to block her sisters premonitions so what was going on?

Phoebe returned from her premonition, her face full of disappointment, and anger Prue just didn't know who it was directed at.

"They didn't let you, why didn't they let you? Why do they have to keep ruining our lives?" Phoebe sobbed into Prue's shoulder again, and it was then Prue realized what her sisters premonition had been of.

"I'm sorry Pheebs," Prue said again as she hugged her sister tight letting her own tears fall.

"I know," Phoebe responded.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Prue asked hopefully.

"In time, yes, I will." Prue felt relief wash over her, she knew that she needed to talk to Piper next but it would have to wait a few minutes because Prue was hugging Phoebe now, and she didn't want to stop.

* * *

So There you have it, Phoebe and Prue made up, now mPrue must move on to Piper.

I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow, so keep your eye out for it.

Please review and thx for reading.


	8. Break Down and Cry Part 2

Hey everyone,

Here is part 2 of the last chapter. Now it might take me a little longer to update after this, I have alot going on right now, but I will still try my best to update as fast as possible.

Please Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Break Down and Cry Part 2**

After Paige left the attic, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower, but as she passed by Pipers room, and heard her sisters sobs, she felt the need to go in and talk to her, so she did.

She knocked on the door nervously.

"Leave me alone Prue!"

"Piper it's me, Paige."

"Oh…Paige I really don't want to talk to anyone right now,," she replied a little calmer.

"Well you're gonna have to Piper, now open the door." Paige ordered as confidently as she could.

"No."

Paige sighed, she knew Piper hated when she did this but she was fed up already. When Paige orbed into Pipers room, Piper was lying on her bed starring up at the sealing. When she noticed Paige in the room, she sat up angrily.

"I told you never to do that Paige!"

Paige through her hands up in frustration, "well I'm sorry Piper ok, I'm sorry, but right now, your acting…a little…"

"What Paige, a little what?" Piper asked, angrily.

"Immature," Paige informed, "you can't just hide up here in your room forever, you need to talk to Prue, you need to tell her how you feel and you need to get over it."

Piper got up angrily and glared at her baby sister, "how dare you! What gives you the right to come up here and tell me what to do? Do you have any idea how I felt when she died?"

"Yes, Piper I do, because I felt the same way when my parents died, and I would give anything to see them again, if only for a short while. You have that chance, you and Phoebe have the chance to see Prue again and I have the chance to get to know her. You can't do anything to change what she did, but she's not going to be here for long Piper, she could be gone tomorrow and you want to stay up here and hide?" Piper sat back down on her bed and Paige took the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry," Piper told her.

Paige shook her head, "I know and it's ok, but you have to get over this, all of you, you saw how much guilt Prue was feeling, sure it was a spell but the pain couldn't have appeared out of nowhere. She wanted to tell you, I heard her, I heard her yelling at the elders, and what she did may have been wrong or stupid, but you guys have to get past that. She is you're sister, and she loves you, and you love her."

Piper smiled slightly at her baby sister, "you're just like her you know."

Paige smiled back, "thanks…I think."

"Oh don't worry, it's a compliment," Piper said as she pulled Paige into a hug.

After a little while, Paige pulled away and got up, "well I have a feeling that someone will be coming to talk to you soon, so I'm going to go take that shower."

Piper smirked as Paige left the room, and lay back down on the bed thinking about everything her baby sister had said, and everything she needed to say to her big sister.

* * *

Prue smiled as she watched her little sister asleep in her lap, Phoebe always looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept. There were some nights were Prue would have had a horrible day at work, and she would just watch Phoebe sleep for a few minutes and then be able to go to bed peacefully.

After their 'talk' Prue had let Phoebe lay down on her lap and drift to sleep, Prue knew she had to go talk to Piper, so she slowly carried Phoebe out of the attic and into her room.

She set Phoebe down on the bed and kissed her forehead, before leaving the room and shutting the door, she would wake Phoebe up when dinner was ready, if Piper even wants to cook.

She walked up to the brown door and just starred at it for a while, she wasn't scared, scared would be an understatement, she was terrified. She slowly lifted her fist up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Prue was taken back by this, she had not expect Piper to be so…welcoming.

She opened the door and walked in slowly, Piper sat up on her bed and looked at her older sister's tear strained face.

"Did you talk to Phoebe?" Piper asked her.

Prue nodded, "she fell asleep afterwards, I brought her to her room, I figured someone could wake her up for dinner, and you don't have to make it, we can order something in, or something."

"Prue, it's fine, I will make something a little later." Prue nodded, and sat down next to Piper.

"I'm sorry Piper, so so sorry, I know that doesn't change what I did and that apologizing can't fix that but I just…I'm sorry," more tears began pouring down Prue's cheeks.

"I know you're sorry Prue," Piper told her, her own eyes filling with tears.

Prue was again surprised, piper was acting so…calm and understanding, what was going on?

"Piper what's gotten into you?" Prue asked lightly.

Piper smirked, "Paige has."

Prue reminded herself to thank Paige later, anyone who could calm Piper down like this had to be special.

"You're lucky to have her."

"I know." Piper informed but wouldn't look at her sister directly in the eyes.

Prue frowned, "you're still mad at me."

Piper finally met her sisters gaze, "you hurt me Prue, you really hurt me, you left me. You were always supposed to be the one who stayed, you were there my whole life and you promised that you would never leave me." Piper felt more tears running down her cheeks and Prue grabbed her hand for support. "And now I figure out that you chose to leave, you chose to leave me."

"I didn't want to," Prue chocked out through her tears, "But Piper, I had to, my reason for living, my life, were my sisters, I had nothing else. I promised that I would protect you guys no matter what, and to this day I don't regret the deal I made."

Piper began sobbing uncontrollably and Prue just held her, "don't leave me."

"I won't sweetie," Prue answered but Piper pulled away.

"No you will! The elders are going to take you away again, forever!"

Prue just grabbed onto Piper again, "Piper, that may be true, but I will always be around, in spirit and in your heart. You still have Phoebe and Paige, and Leo. You're going to do just fine."

"I want you to be there to," Piper sobbed.

"I know, and I want to be there, more than anything, but it won't happen, so we just have to spend the time we have left together, the best way we can. No more waited tears, don't be sad, don't think about me leaving, be happy that I'm here now."

"I love you Prue."

"I love you too sweetie."

Piper just cried with her big sister and held onto her, they stayed that way for about ten minutes and by then they had calmed down.

Prue now felt a strong need for food, she hadn't eaten anything since lunch and all the yelling and crying just made her hungrier. Piper noticed this and got up from the bed.

"How about I go make so homemade pizzas,"

Prue smiled but looked down, "only if you want, I mean, I could always cook."

Piper just smiled back, "Prue, with your cooking, we'll all be dead by tomorrow."

"Hey!" Prue hit Piper playfully in the arm and Piper laughed. They both exited the room and went downstairs.

They found Paige sitting on the couch reading a magazine, she looked up when she saw them walking into the room, "hey," she told them then looked around, "where's Phoebe?"

"She's sleeping, I'll go wake her when dinner id ready," Prue informed.

"Which I will be starting now, homemade pizza sound good?" Piper asked Paige.

Paige licked her lips and nodded, "yummy!"

With a small giggle, Piper got up and headed to the kitchen, leaving Prue and Paige alone in the room.

Paige got up from the couch, "well I think I'm going to go set the table." She announced and began heading out, but Prue stopped her.

"Not so fast," she pointed to the couch, "sit."

Paige did as she was told and Prue sat next to her. "I know you talked to Piper."

Paige looked down at her shoes, but Prue lifted up her head, "thank you, you have no idea what you did for me."

Paige looked at her, "hey it's the least I could do, for you saving my life and all."

Prue looked at her, "that reminds me, are you mad at me too?"

Paige shook her head, "hey you saved my life, you and me, were cool."

Prue laughed at her sisters silliness, "they're lucky to have you around, I can tell you're a great sister."

Paige felt herself blushing, "thanks."

Prue just giggled and got up, "what so you say I help you with that table setting?" Paige got up and nodded, "that would be great."

They both headed into the kitchen.

After Prue and Paige had finished setting the table, they went into the living room and talked about the 'sticky situations' they had gotten into as Charmed ones.

"I can't believe you were turned into a man," Paige laughed, she loved learning more about her sisters past, Piper and Phoebe didn't talk about it much because it always brought up Prue and they didn't like talking about her.

"Ya well I actually learnt a lot about men that day, but I was so happy to be back as myself afterwards." Prue laughed to remembering the funny day.

It was after she said that, that Piper walked in the room, "dinner is served."

"Great," Paige said, getting off the couch, "I'm starving."

Prue also got up from the couch, "and I will go wake up Phoebe."

"Ya good luck with that," Piper smirked and her and Paige went into the kitchen.

Prue rolled her eyes and went upstairs to Phoebe's room.

Phoebe was in the same position, she had been when Prue brought her there. She was lying on her side with her hands supporting her head. Phoebe could sleep without moving for hours.

Prue began shaking Phoebe awake, "Pheebs, come on, wake up baby girl."

Phoebe began to stir but just groaned, "ten more minutes." Prue couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on Phoebe, dinners ready."

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly but just groaned again. "Phoebe, don't make me tickle you."

In response, Prue received a groan, so Prue began tickling her.

"Prue…Prue, Prue! Stop!" Phoebe said while giggling, and she sat up, "I'm up, ok are you happy now?"

Prue smiled satisfied, "yes, now let's go eat," she grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her off the bed and they both walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Piper and Paige had already began eating when Prue and Phoebe arrived, "thanks for waiting," Prue told them as she sat down next to Piper and across from Paige.

"We thought you would be a while," Piper said, glancing at Phoebe who was sitting down next to Paige.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?" Phoebe said as she grabbed a slice of pizza. Prue grabbed three slices.

"Whoa, Prue, three slices?" Paige raised an eyebrow, Prue just shrugged.

"Hey I'm dead, I can't gain weight, plus I'm starving." The sisters just giggled and went back to there eating.

About fifteen minutes later, Leo orbed in.

"Hi honey, were ya been?" Piper asked him. Leo just looked around smiling.

"I went to talk to the elders, everything ok here?"

Paige nodded, "Cole reversed the spell on Prue and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe talked about Prue's…Deal."

"Ya that's needed why I went to talk to them about," Leo told them, looking at his wife, trying to figure out if she was still hurting. She seemed happy, but you could never know for sure.

"Ok, well that's behind us, come, sit, eat." Prue told him, pointing to the seat at the end of the table next to Piper. Leo took it and began eating silently.

Small talk was made through out dinner, but Leo remained silent the whole time, Phoebe was the first to notice that something was up.

"Leo? What's going on?" she asked him, everyone turned their heads to look at the white lighter.

"Nothing," Leo answered quickly, "what makes you think something is going on?"

"Leo, I know that face, you're hiding something," Piper said, "what is it? Did the elders say something?"

"I-I don't know, they said they needed to talk to you, something about Prue, they wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Uh no, not yet…" everyone turned to look at Prue who had dropped her piece of pizza back on the plate.

"What? What not yet?" Piper asked nervously.

"I-I think they're going to bring me back," Prue told them, everyone's faces fell.

"What? But that's too soon, it's been what? A day and a half?" Phoebe said in anger.

"Leo did they say anything else?" Paige asked him. He shook his head.

"You better get your elder asses down here right now!" Piper yelled, looking up. Someone appeared in the room. It was Sandra.

"Now, you don't have to shout."

* * *

So there you go, there is a lot more witch stuff coming up so keep your eye out.

If your a Prue fan, check out my other stories.

Please review and thx for reading.


	9. The Power of Four, A new Beginning

Hey everyone,

Sorry I havn't udated this story in a while, I was working on some other fics but here is the next chapter.

Please Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Power of Four, A New Beginning**

"I won't let you take her!" Piper yelled harshly and firmly, Prue grabbed Pipers hand to calm her down.

"I am not here to take her Piper, and your yelling is not appreciated," Sandra announced and looked towards Prue, "can we talk in the living room…alone."

Prue shook her head, "anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my family."

Sandra sighed, "alright, let us all go into the living room then." Prue nodded and they all got up to go into the living room.

The girls all took their seats on the couches, while Sandra and Leo stood on each side of the room.

"So if you aren't taking her, then what is this about?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well, we have detected an extremely powerful source of power coming from the underworld. This type of power can only mean one thing." She paused.

Paige raised an eyebrow, "and what is this 'one thing'?"

"A long time ago, before even your grandmothers time, a very powerful demon was on the loose, he was killing witches with ease, and demons too, he was plotting to take over the underworld. He was the enemy of both good and evil, he was way to powerful, so we destroyed him, both good and evil used their powers to destroy him."

"So you guys worked with evil? You guys gave us shit for doing that," Piper complained, Leo glared at her.

"Piper…" he warned. But Sandra continued.

"We were not proud of ourselves believe me but it was the only way, and it stopped him from taking over everything, but now…" She took a deep breath, "he has been resurrected."

'Great another huge threat' Phoebe thought, "why would someone want to resurrect him? I mean won't he just try to take over the underworld again?"

"Well some demons are so power obsessed that they would do anything to get more of it, and they probably believe that this demon can give it to them," Sandra explained, "we found out about to late and weren't able to stop the resurrection."

Leo sat down on the arm of the couch Piper was sitting on, he himself has never heard of this demon and he's been a white lighter for a long time, "well how powerful is he, I mean what are his powers?"

Sandra sighed, "he is more powerful than any demon you have ever faced, we think that he is creating some sort of army, all we know is that you girls will be receiving a lot of demonic attacks and should be extra careful."

"What does this have to do with me?" Prue asked, talking for the first time since the elder began. She had let her explain but right now she just wanted to know what was going to happen to her.

"Well, we have decided to bring you back to life," at this, everyone in the room's eyes widened in shock.

"But that's against the rules," Leo announced and Piper gave him a 'shut up' look.

"Yes Leo we are perfectly aware about the rules, but the only way that you guys stand a chance at defeating him is with Prudence."

Finally letting everything sink in, Phoebe jumped up from the couch in happiness, "thank you so much," she then pounced onto her eldest sister, "Prue you're staying, for good!" she cheered. Everyone in the room looked happy, even the elder but Prue had a bit of agitation in her eyes.

"So I'm going to help face this demon, and then I'll have to leave again?" she asked a little harshly. This made Piper's smile turn into a frown, 'would the elders bring Prue back just to kill her again?'

Sandra shook her head in disbelief, "I know that in the past we have done some things that seemed unfair," she glanced at Leo and Piper, "but we are not bad people, and although we will be breaking the rules by bringing you back, we would NEVER kill someone by our own hands, especially a good person like you."

Prue just looked down and muttered an apology to the elder, Sandra nodded and Prue smiled again, as did Piper, she was now in a demon vanquishing mood, the sooner they vanquish this demon, the sooner they get to continue their life with their big sister back in it.

"So how do we vanquish this guy?" Piper asked lightly.

Sandra just looked at her sadly, "do not be so light about this, this is no ordinary demon, a simple spell and potion won't due, you guys are going to need much more than that."

Paige now grew a little worried, she was happy that Prue was back for good, she would be able to get to know her eldest sister again, "So, how do we kill him then?"

"We don't know," the elder responded nervously and everyone was taken back, "we will need a huge source of power to destroy him and I don't think evil will be up to it, we are still debating a couple of things." Sandra looked towards the sealing, "we still have much to decide, I was just sent here to warn you."

"Warn us.." Phoebe suddenly remembered the demon that had attacked before Prue arrived, "a messenger demon attacked us, he said something like he's coming. Do you think he was talking about this powerful demon."

"It would make sense," Leo answered, "the timing seems right."

Sandra nodded, "yes, that was probably who he was talking about," suddenly a jingle was heard and Sandra glanced to the sealing as did Leo.

"I have to go," Sandra told them. Leo got up from the couch.

"Me too."

"When will you be back?" Piper asked him.

Leo shrugged, "I don't know, it sounds urgent, but I will be back as soon as I can."

Leo gave Piper a kiss on the cheek before orbing out.

"Look Prudence, we have given you back your identify, everyone thinks you moved out of state for a year and that you have returned, except those who know of your secret," Sandra explained as she orbed out.

Prue looked around the room, "so…What do we do now?"

"Duuhh…" Phoebe squealed happily, "we celebrate, P3 anyone?"

"Well what about the demon?" Piper asked seriously.

"Oh c'mon Piper, it's not like we can do anything right now," Paige informed, "we have to wait for the elders to give us more information."

Piper smiled and nodded, "ok, ok." Phoebe clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay, let's go!" Phoebe cheered and ran to get her jacket, Piper and Paige followed but Prue didn't. Piper turned around to look at her older sister, she seemed happy but had a glint of sadness in her bright blue eyes.

"Prue what's wrong?" Piper asked her, Paige and Phoebe turned around, Prue just shook her head.

"Nothing, you have no idea how happy I am to be back," she said and her sisters smiled, "but I will meet you guys in a bit, I have something I need to do."

Paige put her purse back on the shelf, "ok well we'll wait for you."

Prue shook her head, "no, you guys go, I'll meet you there in like half an hour, tops."

Phoebe hesitated but nodded, she was too happy to be concerned "ok, we'll see you there." Prue nodded happily as her sisters walked out the front door.

When her sisters were gone, Prue immediately went to work, she raced up to the attic and closed the door with the fling of her hand. She began putting the five candles around the floor in a circle and lit them with a match. Once she was finished she raced to the book of shadows and flipped through the pages until she reached the spell she was looking for and began chanting.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit form the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

Prue watched as the white lights swirled, revealing the one whom she had called.

"Hello Prue."

"Did they tell you?"

"Yes."

"Andy…I," she started but he interrupted her.

"Prue, I'm happy for you, you get to return to your sisters, to your family," he told her happily, "this is everything that you've been dreaming of."

"Why can't you come with me? We can be together, get married, like we always wanted," Prue said with a hint of hope in her eyes.

Andy shook his head, "no Prue, I'm not meant to come back, I have to stay up there," Prue frowned, "don't be sad Prue, be happy, be with your family."

"I don't want to be here without you, I can't…"

Andy interrupted her, as he stepped out of the circle, becoming whole and he gently touched her cheek, "Yes you can, you did it before, and know that I will always be there, around you, just like your mom and grams."

As he concluded, Prue let a single tear travel down her soft skin and she pulled him into a hug, after they pulled away, they leaned in for a passionate kiss, knowing it would be their last and making it one to remember. Andy pulled away and returned into the circle.

"I love you Prue," he told her as he waved and disappeared.

"I love you too, Andy Truedau," she said as she looked up to the heavens, and she smiled, finally letting the happiness of returning to her sisters wash over her.

After she finished cleaning the attic, she headed downstairs, grabbed one of the new jackets she bought earlier that day and left for P3.

As she entered her sisters loud club, she let the familiar sights sink upon her, she hadn't been here in over a year and she didn't realize how much she missed it. Her and her sisters had so many great times here and now, Prue was just glad that she could have more.

She searched the large crowed for her sisters and wasn't surprised when she found them at their usual booth in the back, they all looked so happy and Prue was so grateful to share that happiness with them.

Once she reached the booth, Phoebe was the first one to notice her, "Hey you," she greeted as she placed her drink down on the table and patted the seat next to her. Prue sat down happily.

"So, what is it you had to do?" Paige asked curiously, Prue smiled.

"There was just someone I had to say good bye to," the eldest explained.

Piper frowned, realising who Prue was talking about, "you ok?"

"Ya, I'm just happy to be back," Prue smiled genuinely, as did her sisters.

"Good," Phoebe nodded with a smile, "cause we have a lot to discuss."

Prue looked at her sisters curiously.

"Like where you're going to sleep," Paige said, she then glanced at Piper who continued the conversation.

"We think that we can fix up the basement, and with Leo's help, turn it into your new room."

Prue smiled, she didn't expect to get her room back, it was Paige's now and she deserved it, "well since our friend Leo is a little busy tonight, I think I'll just sleep on the couch tonight."

"Well hopefully Leo will be back soon," Phoebe said as she handed Prue the drink they had gotten for her.

"Ya and hopefully with some information," Paige added, "the elders seem really scared of this demon."

"Well who ever he is, we can handle him, together," Prue raised her glass and her sisters joined, "to the power of four, a new beginning!" Prue chanted and her sisters repeated the chant happily as they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

The powerful demon ceased his chanting and smiled at who now appeared before him.

The warlock, looked around and his eyes widened at the demon, "You? I thought you were…How did I get here?"

The demon just smiled, "it's nice to see you too," he walked up to the warlock, "you seem angry, did the charmed ones hurt your feelings when they vanquished you."

The warlock growled, "the charmed ones got lucky, I could kill them if I wanted to."

"You would like that now wouldn't you," the demon teased, "to get revenge on the charmed ones, well now is your chance." The demon began fiddling with something in his hands, "there is a new charmed one, she doesn't know of you, or of how to vanquish you, if you attack her while she is alone, she won't be able to say the spell."

The warlock smiled and nodded, "I will take pleasure in killing her."

The demon handed something to the warlock, "I think you will be needing this."

The warlock looked down at the red jewel and placed it on his finger, "I won't fail, not this time, " he said and he blinked out.

The demon smiled, this was just the beginning.

* * *

So what do you think?

I will try to update A.S.A.P. but reviews may help me update faster, so Please REVIEW!

Thx for reading!


	10. Planning an Plotting

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter.

It has a lot of information in this chapter and should hopefully explain some things while bringing new questions into your mind.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Planning and Plotting**

The four sisters walked through the front door happily after a great night at the club.

"Ok Prue, I will go get you some blankets fro the couch," Piper stated as she walked upstairs.

"And I will go get your clothes from my room," Phoebe stated as she followed Piper up the stairs.

Only Prue and Paige remained, they just stared at each other until Paige broke the silence.

"Ice cream?" she asked lightly and Prue nodded, smiling as Paige left for the kitchen. Prue just looked around and sat on the bottom step waiting for anyone to return.

After Paige grabbed the ice cream from the freezer, she began putting some in four bowls, assuming that Piper and Phoebe wanted some too. She finished off the ice cream so quickly jotted it down on the grocery list.

That's when the warlock blinked in, he held out his ring to the witch. Paige tried to call out to use her power but she could barely speak, the heat chocking her. She fell to the ground, the spoon she was holding hit the ground with a 'clink' sound.

Prue heard the sound of what seemed like a piece of cutlery falling to the ground with a body, "Paige," she called, no answer. Prue hurried into the kitchen and gasped at who she saw. Paige was dying, she needed to do something, 'c'mon what was that spell?' she luckily remembered it and began chanting.

"Lavender, memosa, holy thistle, cleanse this evil from our midst," The warlock turned to her in shock and began using the ring on Prue but she kept chanting as she slowly fell to the ground.

"Scatter it's cells throughout time, let this Nick, No more exist." With a loud cry, the warlock span around before blowing up. Prue got up from the floor in pain and raced over to Paige.

"Paige! Paige!" Prue began shaking her baby sister until Paige slowly opened her eyes.

"Wh…what h-happened?" she asked faintly, as she tried to sit up slowly but fell back down.

"It's ok, he's gone," Prue told her and she pulled Paige onto her lap, her 'motherly instincts' kicking in. "he raised your blood pressure, just lay down and it will return to normal."

"Prue! Paige!" Phoebe called from the living room.

"In the kitchen!" Prue called back, and Phoebe walked in, when she noticed Paige on the floor she ran up to them.

"What happened? Is she ok?"

Prue nodded, "Nicholas is what happened."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, "Nicholas? As in that warlock who made that packed with mom?"

Prue nodded again, "I came in here to find him using his ring on Paige, lucky that I remembered that spell."

"Yeah, it is," Phoebe said as she stroked Paige's hair, "it's like Abraxas all over again."

"Who's Abraxas?" Paige asked as she began feeling better.

"Shhhh…Just relax" Prue told her, "he was a demon who stole the book and resurrected all of the demons we had already vanquished by reading the book backwards." She then turned to Phoebe, "but we vanquished him too, and even if it was him, we would have been attacked by jeremy and the woogyman brfore Nicholas."

Phoebe just shrugged, "I think this calls for a witch meeting, Piper!"

"What?" Piper called as she entered the kitchen, when she saw Paige on the floor she, like Phoebe ran over, "what happened?"

Prue turned to her, "Nicholas is back."

"Nicholas? As in…" Piper was interrupted.

"Yes, as in the warlock with the ring, someone must have resurrected him," Prue informed.

Piper opened her mouth to speak but Phoebe stopped her, "no it couldn't have been Abraxas, we vanquished him too."

Piper closed her mouth and looked back down towards her baby sister who, with Prue's help was sitting up.

"What if it was this new demon?" Paige asked quietly, "maybe this is the army, the elders say he is building."

"Maybe…" Prue began and looked up, "why don't we ask."

Phoebe looked up, "Sandra!" but no one came.

"Leo!" Piper tried but he didn't arrive.

"Anybody?" Prue called but still nothing.

"Ok….." Paige concluded, "that must be one very important meeting."

"Well, there is nothing we can do right now," Prue said as she picked up the fallen spoon, "at least not until the elders tell us what's up."

"Or in this case, down," Phoebe joked as she looked towards the floor, the sister laughed and Prue got up from the floor, she held out her hand and Paige grabbed it, her too getting up.

"Well what if another unwelcome guest comes back from the dead?" Paige asked, "we can't just stay up together and wait for them."

"Well as long as we remember how to vanquish them, we'll be safe," Piper concluded.

"Well there are a lot of demons that Paige's doesn't know how to vanquish," Prue stated, "not to mention a few that I don't know."

"Easy," Phoebe announced, they all looked at her, "Prue will stay in Paige's room tonight and they will help each other, if that's ok with you guys."

Prue nodded, "it's ok with me." She looked towards her baby sister.

"I'm cool," Paige said smiling.

"ok, then I will go move the blankets," Piper announced as she left the room.

"and I will go move the clothes," Phoebe added as she followed.

Prue and Paige just looked at each other, "déjà vu?" Prue asked her.

Paige chuckled and nodded, "weird." They both laughed as they grabbed their ice cream and headed to Paige's room.

Prue rested on the floor, her body was wrapped up in the many blankets Piper had gathered. Prue had to admit, she wasn't very comfortable. She glanced upward towards her old bed were Paige now laid with her eyes closed, Prue couldn't tell if she was sleeping. If it had been Piper or Phoebe Prue would probably be up on the bed lying with them, but she didn't want Paige to feel weird or uncomfortable so she didn't even bring it up.

As if she had been reading her thoughts, Paige opened her eyes and sat up, looking down at Prue she said, "you know, you can sleep up here…If you want."

Prue sat up, "are you sure…I mean it's completely up to you."

Paige smiled, "hey you're my sister, plus people who save your life should not be sleeping on the floor." Paige could swear she heard Prue sigh in relief. "thanks by the way."

"For saving your life? Hey there's a new demon on the loose, you'll be saving my life in no time," Prue stated as she got up, she grabbed one of the blankets and climbed up on the familiar bed that she had slept in, so many nights. She placed herself so she was a good distance form her sister and placed the warm blanket on top of her.

Paige closed her eyes, hoping sleep would consume her, but it didn't. She noticed that Prue was having the same problems and decided that it would be a good time to get to know her better.

"So you were…are…a photographer?"

Prue turned her head to look at Paige and sat up, "yeah, I don't really have that much experience though, I mean, I wanted to go away to school but I had to stay here and take care of Piper and Phoebe."

"Must have been a drag."

Prue chuckled, "yeah…well no, I mean I was angry, but I don't blame anyone for it. Sure it was a pain, Phoebe was a pain, we fought endlessly, but I look back at now, and realize that I wouldn't have wanted to change places with anyone."

Paige smiled, "that's sweet."

Prue smiled back, "well I was lucky to have two sisters to love, and now I have three."

Paige's smile widened, "I wish I had known about you guys earlier, it would have been nice to have sisters, when my parents died, I felt alone, it would have been nice to know that I had sisters who would be there for me."

Prue frowned, Paige had been through so much, she decided to try and lighten up the mood, "well you have Piper and Phoebe…and me now also." Prue told her sweetly, "and you can see mum and Grams sometimes too."

Paige gave a half smile, "I just wished I could have know mom, I mean I love my adoptive parents the same, but it still would have been nice to know her, have some memory of her."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Prue thinking of the times she missed out on with Paige, she knew her relationship with the youngest would be different than it was with Piper and Phoebe, she just didn't know if it would be in a good way, or a bad way.

Prue decided to break the silence, "she used to sing to you, mom I mean." Paige looked at her curiously, "I guess it was when you were first born, I heard her singing at night. I didn't make anything of it, I thought she was just singing, but I'm beginning to realize that she was singing you to sleep, like she did with all of us…I just thought you should know."

Paige smiled and let a few tears escape her brown orbs, "thanks…for the memory."

Prue smiled back, "anytime." Prue laid back down on the bed, "goodnight Paige."

"Goodnight Prue," Paige said, before she closed her watery eyes and let the sleep consume her, as did Prue.

* * *

Leo sighed as he waited for the elders to gather, it had been a few hours down on earth and he knew Piper would be angry with him when he would return.

They were having a meeting and Leo was told to join because he was the charmed ones white lighter. The three head elders finally arrived and Odin began.

"As you all know, we have gathered to discuss, Kurax." Leo scratched his head, so that was the name of this demon, he had heard of him before but only rumors and legends.

"We may have brought the eldest charmed one back to life, but they still won't be able to defeat him, not alone," Odin explained.

"What if we were to give them new powers?" Leo suggested.

"We can't just give them powers Leo," Tenzin informed, "their powers progress on their own, Prudence's powers should begin developing since her death had stalled the progress.

Leo smiled, a little embarrassed, 'at least Prue will get stronger' he told himself.

Odin continued, "we are going to need to pool all of good magic together to destroy him."

Leo looked at the elder, he didn't want to risk embarrassing himself again but his curiosity got the better of him, "how will we destroy him without evil to help?"

"Well Leo, magic has developed since then, "Sandra explained, "plus with the power of four charmed ones, and a very powerful demon, and the rest of the magical commutity, we should be able to gather the right amout of power."

Leo raised his eyebrows, "what very powerful demon?"

Odin sighed, "Cole has offered to help us."

"Cole?" Leo was astounded, "we can't trust Cole! He almost destroyed all of us, not to mention Prue, he's evil!"

"He took the spell off her," Odin announced defending Cole, "he has been giving us information about what's going on in the underworld, he wants to help."

"And you believe that?" Leo couldn't help himself, after everything Cole put his family through, his anger got the better of him."

"No, but we need him, and he is giving us very useful information about Kurax," Odin informed, "it seems he has been resurrecting old threats."

"Old Threats?" Leo questioned, Sandra nodded.

"Yes, Nicholas attacked just recently."

Leo's eyes widened, "Nicholas, are they ok? Why didn't they call me?"

"They are fine Leo," Tenzin said with a hint of annoyance, "we blocked their calls from you."

"What?" Leo was angry, "what if their was and emergency?"

Odin raised up his hand to silence the white lighter, "calm down Leo, we would have informed you if there was an emergency, for now we have a task for you."

"What is it?" Leo asked as he began to calm down.

"We want you to watch Cole tonight, keep an eye on him," Sandra explained, "we need to make sure we can trust him." She noticed the concern in Leo's eyes, "don't worry they will be fine, we will make sure of that."

Leo hesitated but nodded and orbed out.

* * *

Kurax smiled as the demon appeared before him in a gust of wind.

"It's nice to see you again, I have a job for you,"

"I only serve the source," Shax announced in his deep voice.

The demon just laughed, "well the source isn't here, I am."

"I do not obey anyone but the source."

Kurax was tempted to just kill this thing right there but he restrained himself, he needed him. Shax was the only one who made the eldest weak, out of fear.

"Don't you want revenge on the ones who destroyed you…The charmed ones, or are you too weak," Kurax teased.

"I killed one of them, and she was the strongest, I can do it again." Shax told him, defending himself.

"That's what the last warlock said, and he failed," Kurax teased, he had shax in the palm of his hand.

"I won't fail," Shax informed before disappearing in a gust of wind.

The demon smiled and went back to his plans, he was going to take over everything, and the death of the charmed ones will be the trigger to his success.

* * *

PLEASE READ!

So what do you think?

Please review with your opinion on these questions:

Should I make Cole help the elders or betray them?

How should Prue's power develope?

Thx for reading.


	11. Guess Who's Back

Hey everyone,

Sorry I took a little longer to update but these chapters are getting harder to write. I hope the dream of Prue's death will clear some things up but really she died the same way, after time was reversed, she didn't remember the deal she had made until after she died. The chapter explains it.

Please Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Guess Who's Back**

Leo orbed into Cole's apartment and looked around he hadn't been here in so long, it seems darker, and defiantly messier. As he heard footsteps from behind the door, he orbed out, but continued watching.

Cole opened the door to his apartment and closed it behind him after entering, he walked to the kitchen to grab a beer but paused in the middle of the room. He looked around the room and then looked towards the sealing with a smirk.

"Leo, you can come down, I know your watching me," Cole waited but no one appeared, "oh come on Leo, let's chat, demon to white lighter."

Leo orbed in looking confused and disappointed, "how'd you know I was here?"

"I can sense you," Leo still held the same expression, "it's one of my powers, to sense beings of pure good." Cole looked down, "it's how I always knew where Phoebe was."

Leo looked at him, "where is she now?" he asked, taking advantage of the situation.

Cole looked towards the nervous white lighter, "don't worry, their all asleep peacefully."

Leo nodded, Cole laugh at how relieved he looks, "look I know why you're here, the elders sent you to spy on me, didn't they?" Leo nodded, Cole grabbed his beer and sat on his couch, "well they have nothing to worry about," Cole smiled and put his feet up on the coffee table, "I'm good now."

Leo fought the urge to scoff, "I've heard that before, I've trusted that before, and so have the sisters."

Cole jumped off the couch, "that's not true, Prue and Paige never trusted me."

Leo walked closer to him, "and they were right not to," he took another step forward, "we gave you so many chances Cole, and to be honest, I don't think you deserve another one."

Cole took a step towards the angry white lighter, they were now just inches apart, "you will trust me sooner or later, you'll have to, you need me, and so do the sisters." Leo took a step back, "how do I know you aren't going to try and hurt them again?"

Cole sighed, "you know I would never hurt Phoebe."

"And what about her sisters?" Leo spat, "what about what you did to Prue?" Cole looked down for a second, he seemed to hesitate but looked up again.

"I'm not proud of what I did, but I did reverse the spell," Leo still glared at him. "I want to be good, I want Phoebe to love me again."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen again."

"Maybe not, but I don't want to be bad, I want Phoebe to think of me as a good person, someone who could help," Cole stated. "I want to help people, I want to help you defeat Kurax, I want to help Phoebe and her sisters, and I'm going to do that weather you trust me or not."

Leo's expression lightened a bit, Cole may be a demon but Leo knows where his heart lies, and it lies with Phoebe.

"I believe you," Cole smiled, "but I don't think the sisters will."

"That's easy, don't tell them."

Leo shook his head, "I can't lie to them…to my wife."

"Look Leo, you need me," Cole stated, "you know that and so do the elders." Leo still didn't look convinced, "you know that the sisters have to much pride to ever admit they need my help, if you tell them they won't let me help them. And do you know what will happen if they don't? They'll die, all of them." Leo looked towards the floor, "now what's it going to be"

Leo looked up at him, "Fine I won't tell them," Cole smiled again, and Leo walked towards him once again only leaving inches between them. "but if you hurt them, any of them, I'll kill you." Before Cole could respond, Leo orbed out.

"Tell the elders I said hi," Cole spoke to the sealing, knowing Leo would hear. He smirked and sat back down on the couch.

* * *

_O…o…okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me this is anything but…" Prue trailed off._

_Piper turned to her, "what?"_

"_Uh, I don't know, I just felt a chill…Phoebe!" Prue looks towards the stairs but Phoebe doesn't answer. "Phoebe! Phoebe you there!"_

_Suddenly the door flew open and Shax entered in a tornado._

"_PHOEBE WHERE ARE YOU?" Prue just as her and Piper were sent to the ground by a gust of wind._

_Shax then looked towards the doctor and he prepared an energy ball, luckily, Prue saw it coming._

"_No!" she yelled as she pushed the doctor out of harms way, letting the energy ball hit her in the chest and sending her flying backwards through the solid wall. All she felt was pain as she landed on the ground and everything went black. _

_Prue got up from the floor, "Piper! Doctor Griffiths?" she turned around and couldn't believe her eyes, "no…" she whispered as she came in sight with her lifeless body on the floor. She turned to Piper, who also lay on the floor not moving, "Piper! Piper!" she ran to shake Piper awake but her hand went right through her sister. _

"_It's over," Prue turned around and came face to face with death, "you made the deal, now you must face the consequences." Prue looked at him confusingly as he grabbed her hand._

_The scene unfolded in her mind, Piper dead in the hospital, Cole making her an offer, her accepting it. When the scene ended, Prue pulled her hand away from deaths, tears in her eyes, she made the deal, she had to keep up her end of the bargin._

"_Are you ready?" Death asked her, holding out his hand._

_Prue glanced at Piper before turning back to him, "they better be safe." He nodded. Prue looked at Piper again, "I love you," her words echoed through the manor as Prue disappeared with Death._

Prue sat up in a sweat, 'why had she dreamt of her death?' Prue suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she was getting a really bad feeling about today that made her uneasy, 'why hadn't any other demons attacked last night?'. She looked beside her were Paige lay, sleeping peacefully and Prue smiled, at least she was here, with her sisters at last. She looked at the clock and got out of bed.

Images from her dream flooded her mind as she headed into the bathroom for a shower, 'I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over it.' She kept repeating that in her head but it didn't seem to stay there. She sighed as she hopped into the shower, hoping the water would help wash the memories away. It didn't work, Prue still had a bad feeling, something was going to happen today, something big.

* * *

Piper woke up groggily and rolled over onto her side, "ughh…" she groaned, Leo still hadn't returned. Sighing she got out of bed and headed straight into a shower.

Once Piper was done getting ready she walked out of the bathroom and back into her room.

"Leo! Leo!" she yelled looking up at the sealing. When her husband didn't arrive she sighed again and began heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

As she walked in, she smiled at the sight. Prue was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Just like old times. After Prue died, Piper had always hoped to find Prue sitting in the kitchen in the morning, and now that she actually was, Piper would never take it for granted ever again.

"Good morning."

Prue turned her head and smiled at her little sister, "hey Pipe, coffee's fresh."

Piper smiled and went to pour herself a cup, "so how'd things go with Paige last night?"

"Good," Prue took another sip of her coffee, "I'm surprised that no demons attack though."

Piper sat down next to Prue, "hey I'm not complaining."

"Actually it worries me a little, this new big bad demon must be planning something."

Piper rolled her eyes, "same old Prue."

"I just have a bad feeling that's all." Prue took another sip of her coffee and suddenly they heard a rush of water from upstairs. "Who's in the shower?"

"Probably Phoebe, she has to get to work early."

"Does Phoebe still sing in the shower?"

Piper nodded.

"Great, were in for a sh…" she paused and Piper looked at her confusingly.

"What?"

"It just feels colder all of the sudden."

As if on cue, Shax entered the manor in a gust of wind. Sending both girls flying backward. Prue falling off her chair but Piper hitting the wall and falling unconscious. Prue got up but she was frozen in fear and shock while the memories of her death replayed in her mind. She didn't even have time to deflect the energy ball that was heading her way so it sent her flying into the cabinets.

"Prue!" Paige yelled, having witnessed the attack from the entrance of the kitchen. Shax turned to her and threw an energy ball her way. "Energy ball!" she called and it flew back towards Shax, winding him a little.

"Dam half breed!" the demon cursed.

"Phoebe! Demon!" Paige was hoping Phoebe would hear her, why did she have to sing in the shower?

Shax threw another energy ball but Paige called for it again, sending it flying back. Shax was prepared this time and already had another energy ball flying at the young witch and she didn't have time to call for it.

"uggghhh!" Paige yelled as she was sent flying onto the living room floor, hard.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms bellow. No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!" Phoebe yelled the spell out of anger. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a bathrobe, she had come downstairs just in time to see her little sister being thrown into the living room by the demon who had killed her eldest sister.

With a cry of anguish, Shax retreated in a windy tornado. Phoebe immediately ran to Paige who was bleeding from her nose and lip. She checked her pulse, It was there but it was weak. She then ran into the kitchen where her two other sisters lay motionless on the floor. Piper bleeding from her hand, Prue bleeding from her leg and head. Phoebe gulped as the flashbacks from Prue's death returned, will she lose any of her sisters?

"Leo! Leo!" she called but the white lighter didn't answer her call. "Damit Leo, get your ass down here right now!" she was crying now, "there dying Leo! Please!" she sighed in relief when white lights filled the room but they revealed not Leo but Sandra.

"Paige first," Phoebe ordered knowing Paige was in the worst condition. The elder nodded and ran into the living room, Phoebe followed. Sandra bent down in front of the fallen witch and hovered her hands over her stomach. Phoebe sighed in relief once more as she noticed the color return to her sisters face and after a few minutes, Paige was sitting up.

"Ouch," she began rubbing her head, "no more singing in the shower Pheebs." Phoebe ran up to Paige and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Prue!" they heard from the kitchen, "Leo! Get your ass down here now!"

"Piper…" Phoebe stated as her and Paige ran into the kitchen and Sandra followed.

Piper already had tears in her eyes when they arrived, she looked at Sandra confused but ordered, "heal her."

Sandra bent down over Prue and once again hovered her hands over the witch. She smiled as she felt Prue's life returning and her wounds healing. After a few minutes, Prue sat up, the first sight she took in was Piper who was still bleeding from the arm.

"Piper!" Prue then turned to Sandra, "heal her."

Sandra followed orders and healed Pipers hand easily. Piper muttered a thanks to the elder and Paige turned to Phoebe.

"Where's Shax?"

"I said the spell," Phoebe answered, "but he'll be back."

"I'm going to kill that son of a…"

"Piper!" Prue warned glancing at the elder.

"I'm sorry Prue, but he killed you! I'm going to enjoy watching him suffer." Prue just looked down and Paige decided to change the subject.

"Where's Leo?"

"We have sent him on a…mission," the elder responded, not wanting to tell the sisters about Cole, "usually we wouldn't have answered your call and let destiny take it's course but we need all of you alive to have any chance of vanquishing Kurax."

"Kurax? So that's this big scary demon's name?" Phoebe asked.

The elder nodded, "yes, and we will need all of good magic combined to vanquish him, we have set up a meeting with the leaders of all the good magical beings and explain it to them."

Piper put her hands on her hips, "so good magical beings as in leprechauns, fairies and muses?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will all be willing to help after we explain everything, and we would like you to attend this meeting."

"Is this meeting 'up there'?" Prue asked hesitantly, she really didn't want to be there again. Sandra nodded and Prue frowned.

"Ok…When?" Phoebe asked.

"you'll know when," and with that, she orbed out.

"Cryptic much?" Paige announced. Piper just smiled and began cleaning up the kitchen so Paige shrugged and helped. Phoebe looked towards Prue noticing that her sister looked a little out of it.

"You ok?" she mumbled, "Shax being back and all?"

Prue looked up and put on a fake smile, "I'm fine." And to avoid another comment by Phoebe, Prue turned away and helped clean. Phoebe just sighed and joined.

* * *

Oooohhhhh...Shax will be back.

I'm still deciding about Prue's power, so keep giving me ideas.

Please Review! Thx for reading!


	12. Guess Who's Back Part 2

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating this in a looooong time. I had writers block and everytime I would try to start writing, it would be horrible. I'm on my own with these stories so sadly it's gonna take longer for the updates and now I have exams coming up and i'm working on 4 different stories! AHHH! But I did manage to write this chapter today and I think I did an okay job. **

**Please check out my other stories on my profile if you loooovvveee Charmed or GLEE!**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own anything! And this chapter has some bad language so you've been warned.**

**Guess Who's Back Part 2**

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked the room. Everyone had just finished cleaning up and figured Leo could fix the rest of the damage when he got back from his 'mission'. Now the four sisters were seated in the living room.

"I guess we wait for Shax to come back," Paige concluded, Piper nodded along with her.

"Does everyone know the spell?" Prue asked as she held up little papers with the words on them.

"Yes Prue," Piper told her impatiently "we all know the spell. Just like we knew it five minutes ago when you asked us the same question."

"Well I think we should all have these papers incase we draw a blank or something when the time comes." Prue handed each of them a paper. When she got to Phoebe, the young brunette noticed Prue's hands were shaking and she grabbed hold of them and looked at her big sister in concern.

"Prue, are you ok? You're shaking," Prue jerked her hands away after handing Phoebe the paper.

"Prue?" Piper asked, now noticing how 'off' Prue has been acting.

"I'm fine," Prue told them shrugging it off, "it's just cold in here."

"Prue it's like a million degrees," Phoebe told her, "are you sure this has nothing to do with Shax?"

Paige just sat and watched the three interact. She would also interogate Prue but she isn't really sure what she could say. So she just sat there stupidly.

"It has nothing to do with Shax," Prue told them as she sat back down, "although I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when he grows a pair and comes back for more."

Phoebe and Piper had seen this before, this was Prue hiding her fear with anger and the two younger sisters weren't falling for it.

"Prue-" Piper started but was cut off by Leo orbing in.

"Hey guys," he then saw the look on their faces and turned to his wife, "am I interrupting something?"

"Ye-"

"No!" Prue interrupted Piper than turned to Leo, "so what was this secret mission about?" Phoebe looked to Leo for a response but not before mouthing 'this isn't over' to Prue.

Leo turned to Piper nervously, his wife seemed to have forgotten whatever was on her mind before because she looked generally curious.

"Umm…" the whitelighter searched his brain for an answer, "nothing important, just something the elders wanted me to do."

Piper raised and eyebrow and scoffed while Phoebe just looked at him, "seriously?"

"Yeah Leo," Paige added, "I haven't known you as long as them and even I can tell your lying."

"Where did you really go?" Piper asked him with that 'you better tell me the truth' look. Leo cleared his throat nervously.

"IwenttospyonCole,"

"A little slower angel," Piper told him in a 'fake sweet' voice.

Leo sighed and took a deep breath, "I went to spy on Cole."

Unsurprisingly, Phoebe was the first to respond, "What? Why?"

"The elders told me to spy on him to make sure he's a good ally."

"Ally?" Paige questioned.

"Your talking the Cole that became the source, manipulated Phoebe into becoming his evil queen and not to mention recently put a spell on me that almost re-killed me?" Prue looked furious.

"He reversed it…" Leo muttered under his breath.

"That's not the point Leo!" Phoebe yelled from her seat, "I can't believe they want him as an ally! Don't we get a say in this?"

"I-"

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me," Piper stated. "You can't keep these things from me Leo! From us! We need to know what's going on!" She yelled.

"I told you didn't I? I could have kept it from you! Cole told me not to tell you! He wants to help! He really does!"

"He just wants to get Phoebe back," Prue argued, "we all know that." Paige and Piper nodded in agreement.

"Take me to him," Phoebe ordered the whitelighter.

"Phoe-" Leo tried.

"I said orb me to him!" Phoebe yelled.

Leo looked to Piper who nodded slowly. He began walking towards Phoebe but Prue stopped him to whisper something in his ear.

"Stay with her," she whispered, "make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"What about Shax?" Paige asked the room. Phoebe just shook her head.

"We only need three of us to vanquish him and Leo will sense if you guys are hurt."

Leo nodded and grabbed Phoebes hand. They disappeared in a flash of orbs.

Everyone just sat in silence, waiting for someone to speak. Finally Paige broke the silence, turning to Piper.

"Piper, it isn't Leo's fault. You know as well as I do that what the elders say goes."

"I know," she concluded, "I just wish the elders would have asked us first. They owe Phoebe at least that."

"Well you know the elders," Prue concluded sadly. Than she shivered, "did anyone feel that?" Piper and Paige stared at her blankly. "I just felt a chill…" The realization dawned on the eldest just as Shax entered the manor in a gust of wind sending Paige flying into one of the cabinets.

"Paige!" Piper ran to check on her, she felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one but Paige was out cold. "Prue the spell!" she shouted.

Prue just stood there, frozen in fear. Shax smiled evilly and prepared an energy ball in his hand.

"Prue! Look at the paper!" Piper was about to say the spell herself but Shax threw the energy ball at Prue. Piper noticed that her sister wasn't holding up her hand to deflect it so she thought fast and ran to push Prue out of the way. Taking in the impact of the energy ball.

"Ughhh!" Piper grunted as she went flying through one of the walls. This not only awoke Prue from her daze, but it infuriated her to no end.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled and used her hand to send him flying. Not only did he go flying but him, but some of the other objects in the house also went flying, busting down a wall and bashing into the next one. Shax fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

Prue looked at her hand in surprise but didn't waste any time, "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. Now longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!"

With a cry of anguish, Shax started spinning around and then blew up. Prue's eyes widened, he didn't retreat, he blew up, and not the 'Piper' kind of blowing up. The 'I just got vanquished' type of blowing up. But that isn't possible. Prue shook her thoughts away and ran to Piper and checked her pulse, luckily she found one but it was weak. With tears in her eyes she looked up at the ceiling. "LEO!"

* * *

Leo and Phoebe orbed into Cole's apartment where Cole was seated on the couch.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled. He turned around immediately and got up.

"Phoebe! Leo! What are you guys doing here?"

"Why don't you tell me, ally."

Cole turned to Leo who shrugged innocently, "married whitelighters can't keep there mouths shut."

"That's not the point Cole," Phoebe told him, "what are you trying to prove? That you're a good demon?"

"Well yes," the demon responded as if it were obvious, "that's exactly what I'm trying to prove."

"You can't just be good Cole!" Phoebe threw her hands up in the air for effect, "it doesn't work that way! And I'm NOT going to fall in love with you again no matter how hard you try!"

Cole looked hurt by the statement but just shook his head, "I want to be good, whether you fall in love with me or not."

"I won't."

Cole turned to Leo, "the elders asked for my help and I'm going to give it to them," he turned back to his ex-wife, "you won't stop me."

Phoebe took a step closer to him and pointed a finger in his face, "listen to me Cole, and listen very carefully." She told him in such an angry tone that Leo flinched. "If you do one thing that partially hurts my family or any innocent person for that matter, I won't hesitate to kill you. For good this time. Am I understood?"

Cole nodded confidently but looked visibly scared. Suddenly Leo gasped and all eyes fell on him.

His eyes widened in fear, "we have to go." That's all it took for Phoebe to run to him and grab his hand.

"I'm coming with you!" Cole yelled ready to grab Leo's other hand but Phoebe stopped him.

"No!" she yelled firmly.

Cole turned to Leo who just said, "go check what's going on in the underworld." Cole nodded and shimmered out at the same time as Leo and Phoebe orbed out.

* * *

"LEO!" Prue shouted again as the tears ran down her face, "stay with me Piper, I'm so sorry sweetie. This is all my fault." She cried.

Finally, Leo and Phoebe orbed in, they both ran to Pipers side. Phoebe already with tears in her eyes and Leo holding out his hands to heal her. There was silence as the golden glow appeared from Leo's hands and everyone exhaled in relief as Piper's eyes fluttered open.

"Prue!" she yelled trying to get up but being pushed back down by Prue.

"I'm right here sweetie, stay down." Phoebe just hugged Piper and Prue joined the hug until her eyes widened. "Paige." Everyone's eyes widened in realization, "Leo go heal Paige." Leo got up and ran to the other side of the now broken down room followed by Phoebe and found Paige who was in much better condition then Piper was.

Paige's eyes fluttered open and she sat up easily, "what happened in here?" she asked looked at the destroyed walls. "Where's Shax?"

Everyone turned to Prue who bit her lip, "I-I think I vanquished him."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**OMG! What's gonna happen?**

** If people didn't notice, the reason Shax and most of the furniture went flying is because Prue used the 'Telekenetic Wave' that was seen in the episode 'Mortality Bites'. That is her powers growing and I haven't decided if I should do anything with her astral projecting yet.**

** Oh and Cole/Phoebe lovers don't give up on Cole yet. I have some things in store for him don't you worry.**

**For anyone who's curious as to why none of there neighboors came rushing in or called the police or anything its because I honestly had no idea what to do with that. I might add something later to justify that but I thought back to the many times in the show where demons went flying through walls or big crashes were heard and the neighboors never really did much so yeah :P**

** Once again I'm really sorry it's been so long since i've updated and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

** Please REVIEW and thanks for being so patient.**


End file.
